Prophecy Birth Part 1 in the BuffyAngel Trilogy
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day In “I Will Remember You” on Angel so that a prophesied miracle could occur?
1. ch1

****

Prophesy Birth

The Buffy & Angel Trilogy

~**Part 1**~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: This trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

****

CHAPTER 1

Buffy Summers staked a vampire and watched as it turned to dust just as another one came running towards her.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" she asked as she tripped the running vampire. The vampire quickly got back up and ran towards her once more.

"I'm guessing not," she said as she blocked a punch from the vampire. She then punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Listen, can we hurry up with this? I mean, I'm really not feeling all that well," she told the vampire just as another one jumped onto her back. Before she knew it, she was being ambushed by vampires. In her condition she had slowed down slightly in fighting.

"A little help here!" she called out as the vampire on her back began to choke her. Willow, Giles, Xander, and Oz then ran out from the shadows with stakes in their hands. They all then ran towards the vampires and staked them one by one. After a few minutes, all but one of the vampires had been dusted. Oz ran over to Buffy; who was still being choked by a vampire from the behind; and quickly dusted it. As soon as the vampire was dusted, Buffy gut a hand to her throat as she began to cough.

"Thanks Oz," Buffy said as Willow and Xander ran up to their friend. 

"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked quickly. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her friend as Giles ran up to them out of breath. "A little close, but…"

"You know, you're getting pretty sloppy lately. Maybe it's time you throw in the towel, for a while at least," Xander told her.

"I'm fine. Right Giles?" Buffy said as she turned towards her Watcher. 

"Actually as much as I hate to say it, Xander does have a point," Giles told her. Buffy looked at him shocked.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, with you're condition, perhaps you should, um, take a break. At least until after the baby's born," Giles suggested. 

"What just because I'm pregnant, that means I can't do my job?" she asked.

"Buffy, you could get yourself killed. Or the baby, or both of you," Willow told her. 

"But it's not like I can't fight anymore. I still can; just not as good as I used to before…" she told them.

"All thanks to Angel," Xander muttered bitterly. Buffy looked over at Xander.

"It's not all his fault," Buffy reminded him in a saddened tone as she thought of Angel.

"Yeah, but Buffy you're six months pregnant. Your not movin' quite as fast as ya used to," Willow said pointing out the obvious. Giles then decided to step in before the conversation continued on.

"I think it's best if we head home now. I'm sure some of you have early classes to be going to," Giles reminded them as they began to walk out of the graveyard.

"I'm free all day tomorrow," Xander announced. "Well, first I've gotta do a load of laundry, but other than that..." Xander trailed off. Oz, Giles, and Xander then began discussing battling skills. 

Willow then noticed Buffy's faded expression as they walked towards the entrance of the graveyard. She then leaned closer towards Buffy so that she wouldn't draw attention to the two of them.

"You haven't told Angel about the baby yet, have you?" Willow guessed in a hushed voice. Buffy smiled weakly at the sound of his name, but she shook her head.

"No. Not yet," Buffy told her. 

"Buffy, you really should tell him. I mean everyone else knows," Willow reminded her. "Besides, he _is_ the father," Willow reminded her.

"Don't I know," Buffy said as she thought of the memories of her visit to LA a few months before hand. Memories she shouldn't have had, but were allowed anyways. She smiled faintly; her mind drifting back to the pleasant memories.

"I'm sensing pleasant mind drifting," Willow noted. 

"I swear you can read my thoughts," Buffy told her. Willow smiled.

"I'll let it go for now, but you know I'm going to ask when were alone; Which is another reason why were heading home," Willow added. Just then, Giles picked up on Buffy and Angel's conversation and decided to add in his since as they reached his small, old car.

"Yes. Buffy, you should probably go get some sleep. It's been a tiring night," Giles told her as he unlocked his car.

"Oh, I'm so planning on getting into my baggy PJ's then heading straight to bed when I get to the dorm," Buffy assured him as she got into the car.

"You know Giles, you should really think about getting a grown up car," Xander said before he climbed into the back of the car with Oz and Willow. Giles looked back at him with an expressionless face. 

"I know it's a scary thought, but I think everyone will benefit from it in the long run," Xander assured him.

"Xander, get in the car," Giles said as he climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Gotcha," Xander said as he hopped into the old car.


	2. ch2

****

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

"So..." Willow asked Buffy as she sat up in her bed. The two had gotten into the dorm almost an hour ago, and as promised, Buffy put her pajamas on as soon as she got in the door, and was now relaxing in her bed. 

"Huh?" Buffy asked as she looked up from a picture of her and Angel that was taken back before he had turned evil. That was the only picture that had ever been taken of them together. She had put it in a frame, and placed it on her nightstand. At first, she had thought vampires couldn't be photographed since they didn't cast a reflection, but when Giles was researching about Angelus he had come across a picture of Angel. It was a little fuzzy, but she could make out his handsome face.

"About you're trip to L.A. You know, you never told me the whole story," Willow reminded her.

"I didn't?" Buffy asked surprised. Willow shook her head.

"The only thing we know is that Angel was magically turned human. Then a few months later we find out your pregnant." Buffy sighed before she explained her trip.

"During the visit, Angel was infected with demon blood that turned him human. I had no idea at the time because I was on the beach 'tracking' the demon. All of a sudden, I felt Angel's presence, and turned around. He walked over to me; in the sunlight; and kissed me right there," Buffy began as she thought back. Willow looked at her friend with full attention, and a large smile on her face. 

She always loved to hear about the romantic things Angel did, and with those two, there was never a shortage of romantic things when they're together, Willow thought.

"That's so romantic!" Willow told her in an awed expression. Buffy smiled.

"It was," she assured her. "We ended up at Angel's apartment, and were talking about how we'd make a relationship work now that he was human,"

"Obviously the talking thing wasn't the only thing you two did," Willow observed. Buffy looked up at her and smiled.

"Anyways, to make a long story short; Angel found out that he was a liability to me or something as a human, so he went to the higher beings called the Oracles and asked them to turn him back. They agreed to do so, but by doing so the curse would be brought back as well," she paused and sighed as she remembered. "Angel thought it'd be best if we went back to going our separate ways," Buffy finished in a saddened voice.

"But it's different now; you're pregnant because of that visit. What are you waiting for?" Willow asked.

"It's just that, when I saw him when I first got there; before he was infected; he seemed like he was trying to move on with his life, and I don't want to ruin that for him even more again," Buffy confessed.

"Buffy. Angel's the baby's father. You _have_ to tell him sooner or later," Willow told her. Buffy realized that her friend was right. She had kept the news from Angel long enough. She was six months along, and with each passing day she felt more and more guilty for not telling Angel about their child as she felt their child grow inside her. Buffy sighed.

"You're right," Buffy told her. Willow looked at her uncertainly. 

"I am?" she asked skeptically. She was expecting her friend to be more stubborn, and give in a lot less easily as she had. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah. I've kept the news from Angel long enough. Tomorrow I'm going to go back to L.A. and I'm going to tell him," Buffy told her.


	3. ch3

****

CHAPTER 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

The next evening, Willow came home from her last class to find Buffy packing her clothes.

"Hey Buffy, ah, what are you doing?" Willow asked as she shut their door and walked over to her bed and set her book bag down. 

"Packing," Buffy explained as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a few more items and walked back over to her bed.

"Oh yeah, but Buffy, why are packing half of the dorm?" Willow asked as Buffy threw another shirt into her overnight bag. She then realized she had gotten carried away with packing clothes due to her wandering mind.

"Oh, woops," Buffy said as she began to unpack some of the stuff.

"Buffy, are you alright? You seem kinda...different," Willow said as she watched Buffy quickly put away some of her clothes. 

"Willow, I'm pregnant, of coarse I seem different," she told Willow. Willow looked at her friend knowing Buffy knew what she meant. 

"It's just, I haven't seen Angel in months. The last time I saw him we both agreed to move on with our lives, and now, I'm going _back_ to LA to tell him that he's going to be a father. Something we both thought could never happen," Buffy explained. Willow walked over to her friend and put her arm around her.

"Buffy, you know it's going to be ok," she told her. "Just march up to Angel and say 'Listen up mister, you're going to be a father whether you like it or not!'" Willow told her, trying to be her helpful self. 

"Thanks Will," Buffy said as she zipped up her bag. "Tell everyone I'll see them in a few days," Buffy told her as she walked over to the door.

"You'll call me when you get there?" Willow asked. Every since Buffy had found out she was pregnant, Willow had become more concerned for Buffy's well being, she had become more like a sister to her. Buffy looked back and smiled at her best friend.

"Of coarse," she promised before she left. Willow quickly remembered that Angel had moved not too long ago and was no longer where he was the last time Buffy had gone to visit.

"Buffy wait!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy quickly turned around and looked at Willow worriedly.

"What is it?" Buffy asked standing in the doorway.

"There was an accident in Angel's building not too long ago, and they uh, had to re locate. His business and residents is now located in a hotel. Here, I'll give you the address," Willow explained as she quickly ran over to her dresser and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here," Willow said as she handed the small piece of paper to her friend.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she looked down at the piece of paper, then back to Willow. She smiled at her and sighed before making her way towards the door once more.

_ ****_

In LA...

"Cordelia, would you just calm down? Now I think you're overreacting," Wesley told her. Cordelia turned around and looked at him.

"How can I? Angel's out there fighting when he's in the middle of a major brooding fit. One that has lasted for like a gazillion months," Cordelia explained. 

"But Angel's always brooding," Wesley reminded her. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him.

"But he's more brooding than usual, and it's not just because of Doyle..." Cordelia trailed off at the thought of Doyle. She missed him a lot, and wished that he was still here so that she wouldn't have to put up with the head splitting visions that Doyle had passed on to her before he had died. 

"It's because of; surprise, surprise; Buffy," Cordelia told him. Wesley looked at her confused.

"How do you figure?" Wesley asked obviously missing something.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for that," Cordelia realized. "Ok, Buffy came here around Thanksgiving, and they were attacked by a Morah demon..." Cordelia began.

"A _Morah_ demon, how fascinating!" Wesley interrupted as he walked over to her. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him again.

"Whatever, anyways, he was infected with the things blood and became human. As soon as he found that out, him and Buffy, well, lets just say they _totally_ took advantage of the situation," Cordelia told Wesley. He looked at her for a moment before finally realizing what she was referring to.

"Thank you Cordelia, but..." Wesley began.

"I'm not finished!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Ok, to make a long story short, they found out that by Angel being human, he'd become a liability to Buffy or something and the end of day were coming? -I had no clue what that means. Apparently Angel did because he went back to the Oracles and asked them to make him all 'Grrr' again..." Cordelia explained making a monster expression with her hands.

"A vampire?" Wesley guessed.

"Of coarse a vampire what'd do you think I meant!?' Cordelia exclaimed.

"Is that all?" Wesley asked hoping she was done talking.

"That's about the it," Cordelia sighed.

"Well in that case, I think he disserves some extra brooding time," Wesley told her. Cordelia just glared at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're not helping!" Cordelia said as she threw her hands up in the air. She sat down behind the front desk and picked up a fashion magazine she had lying on the front desk and began flipping through it.

****

* * *

A few hours later, Angel came through the door with the side of his shirt torn as he dropped his weapons on the floor in the corner.

"My god, Angel what happened?" Wesley asked as he walked over to Angel.

"Gee Wes, I don't know," Angel said sarcastically.

"Right," Wesley answered; realizing it was a stupid question to ask in their line of work. Angel then headed towards his office, where he spent most of his time now a day's.

"Angel wait," Cordelia called out. Angel slowly turned around.

"What is it Cordy?" he asked. "I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for whatever you're about to say," he told her.

"Well, it's just you're always doing that," Cordelia told him. Angel looked at her confused. 

"Doing what?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about. 

"That, that thing when you go straight up to your room or office and brood when you get back from work," Cordelia began.

"Cordelia, I..." Angel began.

"No, you've been brooding more than usual," Cordelia told him. "Look, I may be out of line, but every since Buffy came to town and you were turned human; you've been in a brooding rut every since," Cordelia explained. Angel walked closer towards her.

"You're right, you are out of line. You have no idea what I had to give up for..." Angel trailed off as he saw Buffy walked in the main lobby. "Buffy?" Angel said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah well I think you should..." Cordelia began un aware that Buffy had just walked in.

"Buffy?" Wesley asked shocked as he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Yes Buffy, who do you think I'm talking about?" Cordelia asked impatiently. She then noticed that Wesley and Angel were staring at something behind her. She quickly tuned around and jumped as she discovered Buffy standing in the doorway. Buffy gazed around the lobby as she continued to stand in front of the door. 

"Nice place. More space than the last one," Buffy noted as she scanned the lobby. As soon as her gaze reached Angel, she noticed his gaze had been locked on her; or her stomach.

"Buffy, you look so...." Cordelia paused as she gazed across Buffy's features searching for a word as she noticed Buffy's bulging stomach, "PREGNANT!" She exclaimed; although everyone else had already noticed the moment he saw her standing in the door.

"Dear god," Wesley whispered as he stood up. Buffy looked down at the ground. 

"Buffy, you're, you're pregnant!" Wesley repeated as he looked down at her stomach. 

"Ah, I think I covered that already Wes," Cordelia told him still sounding shocked. Wesley looked at Buffy with a confused and excited expression.

"Cordelia how are you?" Buffy asked as she placed a hand on her stomach; trying to switch the subject.

"Good. I'm good. You?" she asked nervously. 

"I've been better," She told Cordelia as she looked up and met Angel's gaze once more.

"If you don't mind me asking; how'd this happened?" Wesley asked, thinking she had been impregnated with some sort of evil spawn; like what happened to Cordelia a while back. Buffy looked back towards Angel, silently answering Wesley's question.

"Oh god, Angel got you pregnant?" Cordelia said shocked. "But wait, he's not evil; are you?" She asked him quickly. "Cause Angelus would never wear those pants. He's more into the leather," She explained. Angel and Buffy continued to look at each other as Cordelia rambled on.

"I think we need to talk," Angel said as he walked towards Buffy. He then noticed the fresh cut on her upper arm as he stood in front of her.

"You're hurt," he told her as he looked at her concerned. Buffy gave a weak smile.

"There were some vamps outside," she explained. Wesley and Cordelia could feel the tension in the room, but neither of them said anything as the room fell silent.

"Aha, well. Why don't you two go and talk, while Wes and I finish up down here," Cordelia suggested. Angel then motioned Buffy to the large staircase as Wesley and Cordelia looked at each other. Wesley waited until they were in Angel's room before he spoke up.

"I'd better call Giles," he told Cordelia as he walked over to the front desk, which had become known as Cordy's desk, and grabbed the phone.

"Good idea. This could take a while," Cordelia said as she plopped down in her chair.

****

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?" Angel asked as he finished bandaging her arm.

"No, I, I'm fine," Buffy told him, risking a quick glance at him. Angel nodded as he stood up and threw away the wrappers, leaving Buffy sitting on his bed.

Angel returned a few seconds later, pulling up a chair close beside the bed. "So, how have you… been?"

"I've been...alright," she assured him. Angel nodded.

"Buffy, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Angel asked hurt. Buffy could since the hurt in his voice, as she knew he'd be.

"I, I knew that before I came here around Thanksgiving that you were trying to move on with your life; before we..." Buffy trailed off. "So when I found out that I was pregnant, I decided it would be easier if I..."

"If you didn't tell me you were pregnant, with _my _child," Angel finished now sounding a little angry.

"Angel, at the time I had no idea what I was going to do," Buffy explained. 

"So you were just go through this whole thing and give birth to ourchild, without even telling me?" Angel asked frustrated.

"No, I...I had know idea what I was going to do. We were both trying to move on, and I knew this would only complicate us even more," Buffy explained.

"Yeah, because having a child is no big deal," Angel said sarcastically as he got up and began to pace around nervously. 

"That's not fair," Buffy began.

"No, it isn't fair. You should've told me when you first found out that you were pregnant," Angel told her in an angry voice.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Buffy told him honestly. Angel realized that he was being too hard on her, and sat down beside her.

"No Buffy, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Angel told her as he put his hand on hers. Angel wrapped his arms around her, as he had wanted to do every day.

"I'm so sorry," He told her as he held her tightly. "We'll get through this; I promise," 

****

* * *

In the lobby, Cordelia strained to hear what Buffy and Angel were talking about when Wesley walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be working, or flipping through your magazine?" Wesley asked as he watched Cordelia trying to ease drop on Buffy and Angel. Cordelia jumped at the sound of someone's voice.

"Wesley, God! Why do you have to sneak up on people!" Cordelia exclaimed as she quickly walked over to her desk.

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known you were trying to ease drop on Angel and Buffy's private conversations than I wouldn't have disturbed you," Wesley said sarcastically as he walked over to her. 

"I wasn't ease dropping, I was just..." Cordelia paused trying to come up with an excuse, but was failing horribly.

"Aha," Wesley said not buying it. "Well, in case you were interested, I just got off the phone with Giles," Wesley informed her.

"And?" Cordelia asked as she walked over to him eager to find out what he had found out from Giles.

"He knew about Buffy's pregnancy. He, he said that Buffy dropped out of College a few months ago or so because of it," Wesley explained. "He also said that she's been through a lot in the past few months. She had to break the news to her mother and everyone else; alone," Wesley began. Cordelia then felt sorry for Buffy. She couldn't imagine doing that on her own.

"God. Poor Buffy," Cordelia whispered. 

Wesley continued, "For a while, Joyce wouldn't talk to her, but eventually she came around. He also told me that there was..." Wesley paused, not wanting to say anything. Cordelia looked at him.

"There was what?" she asked needing to know.

"There was another guy in Buffy's life before all of this," Wesley told her. Cordelia looked at him shocked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"His name was Parker….I think. Anyways, he and Buffy were seeing each other in the beginning of the school year. He, um, lead her on, then broke it off with her and acted as if she was just another classmate," Wesley explained.

"Oh god," Cordelia said. "Buffy was used by an over sexed male and kicked to the curb. Those are the worst," Cordelia told him as if she knew from experience. 

"Giles told me she was hurt pretty badly after Parker used her," Wesley added.

"Well yeah, I mean first she sleeps with Angel, turning him evil, then the first guy she meets after Angel leaves uses her and dumps her like a stray dog," Cordelia said in her usual bland way.

"Precisely." 

"Do you think that this baby may be the other guys?" Cordelia asked. Almost instantly after she had asked her question, she received one of her painful visions. 

Her knees buckled, causing her to drop to the floor before Wesley was able to catch her. She clutched her head as Wesley held her. A few seconds later, her vision ended, leaving her head throbbing. 

"Cordelia, what did you see?" Wesley asked as he helped Cordelia back up on her feet. She leaned on her desk for a second as the split pain left her head.

"The baby _is_ Angel's," Cordelia assured him, still in pain from the vision she had just gotten. 

"How do you know?" he asked.

"My vision. It was weird. I've never had one like it before. I guess The Powers That Be wanted us to be clear on that; for whatever reason," Cordelia said in confusion as she thought out loud; trying to figure out why she had gotten a vision with a very blunt answer to something she and Wesley were talking about.

"So, I guess there's no reason to question who the father of the baby is then." Cordelia figured. "Unless I want to be hit with another one of my fabulous visions," Cordelia said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Also. There's trouble as usual," she added as she took some painkillers. 

"Did you get a name?" Wesley asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Cordelia looked at him worriedly. 

"Spike," She whispered in disbelief. "He's here, in L.A.," She told him.

"Spikes in trouble?" Wesley asked confused. Cordelia shook her head.

"No, I think he's the one going to be causing the trouble," Cordelia explained. 

"We need to tell Angel," Wesley told her. He sighed before he began up the stairs. 

****

* * *

Buffy and Angel were catching up on what had been going on between the two since they last saw each other when Wesley knocked on the door. Angel looked up. 

"Come in," Angel called out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's trouble," Wesley told them. Angel's expression turned serious.

"What kind?" Angel asked quickly. 

"Spike's in town," Wesley told him. "Cordelia didn't see why," he added. Angel looked at Buffy for a second before he got up. 

"I'm on it," Angel said as he grabbed his coat. Buffy got up and followed him. Angel quickly turned around.

"You're staying here," he instructed. 

"No way, Spike's my problem," she told him.

"Buffy, you're not going; it's not safe. You're pregnant," Angel reminded her. 

"Angel, I've been out fighting in Sunnydale this whole time. Besides, I can take Spike," Buffy told him.

"Buffy, I can't..." Angel began.

"Angel, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Buffy told him. Angel sighed. He was not to thrilled about the idea of Buffy out fighting while she was carrying their child.

"Fine, let's go," he said giving up as they ran down the stairs. 


	4. ch4

****

CHAPTER 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

"So, where are we headed?" Buffy asked curiously. Angel slowed down his pace; remembering Buffy was pregnant.

"This way," Angel said motioning to an alleyway.

"Great," Buffy sighed as she walked towards the dark alleyway. Angel softly grabbed her arm. "What?" she asked confused as Angel pulled her towards him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. You should be waiting safely in the hotel with Cordelia and Wesley.

"Angel, I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she assured him. Angel looked at her. She missed him so much; she missed how he looked at her with such love in his eyes. 

"But that's the point; it's not just your life on the line anymore," Angel said as he placed a hand on her stomach. The two looked up at each other for a few minutes before Angel lowered his head. Their lips were about to touch when a shadowy figure stepped out of the alley.

"Well, well, would you look at that. If it isn't the Slayer and her great poof; back together again," Spike said as he walked out of the alley. Angel quickly walked over to Spike shoved him to the wall.

"What do you want?" Angel asked angrily. Spike grinned at him.

"Well, I thought I'd come by and have some fun with my sire," Spike lied. He then looked past Angel and at Buffy as he noticed her stomach.

"But I can see you've already had you're fun," Spike noted as his gaze locked towards Buffy's direction. 

"So, looks like you finally got up the nerve and told him," Spike said.

"_Spike _knew before I did?" he asked. Before Buffy could respond, Spike decided to open his mouth. 

"I always knew you couldn't get enough of her the first time around," Spike added knowing he'd be able to strike a nerve with the comment. 

"She was so pure and innocent the first time around. Until you got an itch and finally decided to be a man, and sleep with her," Spike taunted. "On the night of her seventeenth birthday and everything. Man, you are good," Spike added. Angel shoved Spike into the wall harder.

"Hey, that hurt!" Spike exclaimed. Buffy walked closer to the two.

"Not as much as it's going to," Buffy promised as she pulled her stake out.

"I couldn't help it. The love story between you two is bloody priceless. A vampire bedding a Slayer," he explained. She held up her stake as a warning to him. 

"You shouldn't have come here Spike," Angel said between clenched teeth. 

"Now where would the fun be if I just waited back in Sunnydale for the Slayer to return; to see if she would go back to the other guy or stay here with you?" Spike asked. Angel slowly turned his head and looked at Buffy in disbelief.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't tell your great poof here about the rebound guy?" Spike asked looking at Buffy. He looked back at Angel.

"It was disgraceful how he used her-" Angel let go of Spike and pushed him away.

"Leave town Spike. If I catch you here again, I'll kill you," Angel warned him. Spike looked at the two and grinned.

"Have a great night," Spike said before he waked into the darkness and vanished. Buffy looked up at Angel, knowing he was hurt by the news Spike had told him.

"Angel I..." Buffy began. 

"Let's just get back," Angel instructed numbly. The thought of Buffy being with another guy killed him. All he wanted to do now was to get back to the hotel. He threw down his sake, and began to walk back out of the alley. 

Buffy walked after him in silence, not knowing what to say to him. She could tell he was hurt by the news Spike had told him. She should have told him earlier, but she hadn't found the right time to tell him yet.

****

* * *

Wesley was half sleeping on the couch while Cordelia went over paperwork at her desk as Angel and Buffy walked through the door arguing; not knowing anyone was still there.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I should've told you, but I..."

"Is he the father?" Angel asked as he turned around. He felt pain as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't even want to think about Buffy carrying another man's child. Wesley; now fully awake and sitting up; watched the two fight as Cordelia did the same from the front desk. Buffy looked at him with shock.

"What?" Buffy asked, not believing Angel could think that.

"Am I the father, or is the other guy you were with the father?" Angel repeated. 

"How could you ask me that? -Of coarse you're the father, and you know it!" Buffy told him, feeling just as hurt as he did. 

"How do I know that he's not the father, I mean, you were seeing him," 

"Angel, do the math! I got pregnant during Thanksgiving vacation; you should know, you were there!" Buffy shot back. The room went silent as they both noticed Cordelia and Wesley were sill there and looking at them. 

"Well, on that note, we'd better be going. You two are obviously in the middle of something," Cordelia said while grabbing her purse and ushering Wesley out the door.

"Yes, goodnight," Wesley called back before Cordelia shut the door. All of a sudden felt lightheaded, Buffy put a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I didn't come here to fight with you Angel. I came here to tell you that I'm going to have a baby, and that it's _yours_," Buffy explained. 

"But obviously I made a mistake in coming here," Buffy said before walking out the door.

He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. He couldn't believe how hard on her he had been on her; and for the second time since she'd arrived in L.A. The situation must be just as hard and shocking to her as it was on him. He wanted to go after her and apologize to her and tell her how much he loved her, but he knew that she needed some time alone, as well as he did, to think about all of this. 

He then sighed before heading up to his room; to brood.

****

* * *

The next morning, Cordelia arrived at her usual time with a box of doughnuts, and started the coffee knowing Angel would probably want some after last night. Sure enough, an hour or so later, Angel staggered into the office and headed straight for the coffeepot. 

"So, how'd it go?" Cordelia asked concerned as she watched Angel take a sip of the hot coffee. Angel chuckled bitterly. 

"She walked out on me," Angel told her. "I questioned if I was the father or if the other guy was, and she walked out," Angel explained. Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah, I herd that part along with _everything_ else," Cordelia reminded him. Angel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that," He told her.

"Trust me, I could've lived without hearing any of it. I don't need to know where or how or when my boss gets lucky," Cordelia assured him. Angel laughed. 

"Besides, the last thing I want is to show up at the office and find that I'm working for a homicidal monster," Cordy told him. 

Just then, Wesley entered the lobby with an old book in his hands.

"I think I found something, rather important," Wesley told them as he opened the book to the book-marked page.

"About what?" Cordelia asked curiously as she got up and walked towards Wesley; who was standing beside Angel. Wesley looked at Angel. 

"I think I found something about the unborn child Buffy's carrying," Wesley told him. Angel quickly grabbed the book and began to read the page that was book-marked... 

__

A child shall one day be conceived   
between a Slayer and a vampire with a soul.   
The child shall have strengths of both good and evil;

from both vampire and Slayer.   
The child will one day lend a hand in the battle towards evil

The child's birth shall also bring one from the light side

And one from the dark side together at last; 

The bringing together of the two will be the Earth's only hope...

Angel looked up from the text with a blank expression as he absorbed what he'd just read. 

__

"So this means..." Angel began.

"Your baby was prophesized," Wesley finished. 

"But how?" he asked himself as he tried to think. 

"You may want to try asking the Oracles. Maybe they could give you an answer," Wesley suggested.

"Good idea," Angel said as he headed for the door. "I'll be back," he said before he left. 

****

* * *

Outside the Temple of Lost Souls, Angel performed the herbal ritual he needed to do before he could be granted access into the sacred building.

_"Ah, the vampire with a soul. What brings you here?"_ The female Oracle asked.

_"The slayer is with child, from the day the Moraha Demon turned me mortal. How is that possible? You took away my humanity, wouldn't that have been erased as well?" _Angel asked.

_"We do not take the lives of innocents,"_ the Male Oracle answered. 

"Yeah, but wouldn't that be taking away a warrior?"he asked.

_"To create one as strong as your child will be, we needed to create one from our two most powerful warriors,"_

"Our child," Angel said to himself. Both Oracles nodded. "So the Moraha demon turning me mortal wasn't accidental. It was destined?" he asked. Once again, the Oracles nodded. Angel thought for a second.

"What will happen to the Slayer?" he asked.

_"After the child is born, she will continue to fight the forces of darkness."_

"Then what will happen to the child?" he asked.

_"As far as it can be told, your child was destined to follow in your footsteps and fight the forces of evil,"_ the Female Oracle explained.

"So none of this was coincidental?" he asked. 

_"This has been planned all along. All the events between you and the Slayer have led up to this,"_ they explained. 

_"We have answered all your questions, now leave," _they said as they waved their hands; sending Angel flying out of the temple. 

"Ok," Angel said as he got up and brushed himself off before searching for Buffy. He knew she wasn't back in Sunnydale; he hoped. He would just check the hotels in L.A until he found her. But first, he had to go back to the hotel and get the book with the passage that mentioned their unborn child. 

****

* * *

A few hours, and a few leads later, Angel stood outside what seemed to be the hundredth hotel waiting for the guy at the front office to search the guest log and see if Buffy was there or not. He had to tell the front desk that he was her husband, which wasn't exactly far off from the truth. They were sort of going out, and they were having a baby together, so...

"You're in luck sir, she is here, and she's in room 16," he told him. 

"Thanks," Angel said before heading up the stairs., As he looked for her room, he couldn't help but notice how small this hotel was compared to his. But then again, the hotel they ran their business in used to be quite famous once upon a time, which probably explained the size. He then stopped in front of the door that read in bold numbers, '16.' He softly knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. 

A few seconds later, Buffy opened the door just enough so that she could see who it was. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Buffy can I come in and talk?" he asked. Buffy hesitated for a second before further opening the door.

"Be my guest," she said as she motioned him inside. As angel entered, he gazed around their surroundings. The room looked like it had seen better days.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't have questioned. I wasn't thinking straight from the news," he explained.

"I understand," Buffy said. The room fell silent for a moment. "I can tell by the look on your face that that wasn't just why you came here," Buffy noted. Angel shook his head.

"Well, um, Wesley came across a passage earlier," he said as he opened the book up to the bookmark, and handed her the book so that she could read it for herself. 

Buffy looked up at Angel with a confused face as she finished reading the passage.

"I just came back from seeing the Oracles. They said that this whole thing had been planned all along. It wasn't just coincidence that the Morah demon made me human the day you stopped by," he explained. 

"No. Noooo way is my child a tool for The Powers that Be to command. He's innocent; he doesn't deserve to fight the th8ings that go 'bump' in the night." 

"Buffy, I don't like this anymore than I do, but there's nothing we can do," he told her.

"Oh yes there is. There's no way-"

"If it wasn't for this prophecy we wouldn't be having this baby," he reminded her.

"Are we being punished for having this child? We choose to have this baby and in return he has to be a warrior to The Powers that Be?" she asked.

"Buffy, I don't think it's like that," he said as he walked closer towards her and put his hand on her arm. "We'll make this work Buffy," he promised. Buffy looked up at him and nodded before hugging him.

"I'd better call Giles," Buffy said a few minutes later after breaking away from their hug. She walked towards the room's phone. 

"Good idea," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, which felt like it had seen better days as well. 

A few minutes later,Buffy walked back over to Angel with a slight trace of disappointment on her face; which Angel quickly picked up on. 

"What'd Giles have to say about the passage?" Angel asked. Buffy looked up at him

"He said he had no idea about the passage, but would research it right away," Buffy explained. 

"Angel? What are we going to do? Neither of our lives are safe enough to raise a child," Buffy explained. 

"Were gonna have to figure out something." 

"Well, what are we going to do until then?" Buffy asked.

"Research. See if there is anything more written about the baby," Angel suggested.

"More research; sounds like fun," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Come back with me," Angel said. 

"Angel, I'm not sure this whole things going to work," she told him.

"Yes it will. Give it a chance," he pleaded. Buffy paused, looking up at Angel.

"Fine. Let's get back then," she said as she got up, and grabbed her bag.


	5. ch5

****

CHAPTER 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

**__**

In Sunnydale...

"So has anyone herd from the Buffster?" Xander asked as he joined the group in the living room with a book in his hands. 

Giles apartment had become the group's meeting place since there weren't many other places. Before they had blown up their old high school on Graduation Day, they had packed up all of the books in the library, and brought them to Giles house. He had a spare room to store the books in, which worked out great.

Willow shook her head. "Not since last week,"

"How's she doin'?" Xander asked as he sat down beside Anya, his ex- demon girlfriend.

"She's doing ok. She and Angel are still debating where they're going to live once the baby's born," Willow explained.

"I bet their having hot, wild sex right now," Anya guessed out loud. The rest of them just tried to ignore Anya's comment.

"Ah, An, honey, they can't, remember?" Xander asked. Anya smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Cause if they do he'll turn all evil again and try to kill us all," Anya explained proudly; that she remembered. Xander turned towards Willow as he then remembered what she had said before.

"Wait! Are they getting back together? Because I thought Buffy just went there to tell him that she was going to have his baby, not to get back together with him," Xander said confused. Willow looked at him. 

"You honestly expected her to go to L.A. and come back not together with him again?" Willow asked. "Every time she goes there to see him, it never turns out the way she plans it,"

"Tell me about it. The last time she went to visit him; which was strictly for shop talk; she came back _pregnant_," Xander reminded them bitterly. 

"Xander," Willow warned. 

"Also; don't forget he's like her soul mate," Oz added. Willow looked at him and smiled. 

"Ah!" Giles called out, the frame of his glasses in his mouth. 

"You found something?" Willow asked excitedly as she got up and walked over to Giles. 

"I've found something; like what Wesley found," Giles said as he handed Willow the book.

"It appears that the child that Buffy carries will inherit the strengths and skills from both Angel and Buffy," Giles told them. "The, the child has a purpose in life. If this is correct, the child was meant to bring Buffy and Angel back together. How I'm not exactly sure, but," Giles continued.

"But why? I mean, not that it isn't a good thing; Angel and Buffy back together, but there has to be a greater reason. Higher beings aren't match makers," Willow asked confused.

"The passage said that separate their still powerful, but together their invincible, and a child that was created out of that, must be of great power. I mean, with Buffy's power alone the child will be special," Giles explained.

"So Buffy and Angel's baby won't be just a regular baby?" Anya asked.

"Hardly. I mean, it's never been heard of for a child to be created between a vampire and a Slayer," Giles noted. 

"Maybe 'cause all the other Slayer are smart enough to _not _fall in love with the enemy," Xander assumed in a sour tone. Giles continued, ignoring Xander's comment.

"The out come must be great. I-I'm assuming the child will have use of whatever power he or-or she gets," Giles said.

"Wow. Buffy and Angel's child will be fighting evil along side them. That's kinda neat," Xander said as he sat down on the couch. 

"If we can keep Buffy alive until the child is born," Giles told them.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked worriedly. 

"In the wrong hands, their child could do some damage. Therefore, I'm assuming there will be all sorts of demons, and vampire after their child once it's born," Giles explained. 

"You see, Angel's always getting Buffy into more trouble than she already has," Xander added. Willow looked over at him.

"Xander," Willow warned.

"I know," Xander said as he shut his mouth. 


	6. ch6

****

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

****

In LA...

"So, have you guys thought of any names yet?" Cordelia asked a few days later as Buffy and Angel walked into the room hand in hand laughing. Buffy looked at Angel and sighed.

"Not yet; no," Buffy told her as she plopped down on the couch. Angel then sat down beside her and out his arm around her. 

All of a sudden, Gunn walked in with a dagger in his hand. As he walked over to them, he noticed the pretty blond who was sitting with Angel in the couch in the lobby, where the gang usually met.

"Hey guys what's shakin'?" Gunn asked, "I just came by to drop off this dagger thing for our weaponry collection," Gunn explained as he put the knife down on the desk.

"Ooh, who's this?" Gunn asked referring to Buffy. Cordelia looked at Buffy and smiled.

"Buffy, this is Charles Gunn; he works with us to kill the bad things," Cordelia explained. "Gunn, this is Buffy Summers; she's the Slayer,"

"Please to finally meet the boss man's woman," Gunn said as he extended his hand towards Buffy. Buffy smiled up at him before she shook his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too," she told him as he pulled up a chair and sat down with the group. Gunn looked at her, remembering Angel had mentioned her before. In fact, he now remembered he had seen a small picture of her in one of Angel's books. He also remembered Angel saying that it had been over between the two of them, but by the looks of Buffy, it didn't appear they were very over. 

"How far along are you; if you don't mind me asking," Gunn asked referring to Buffy's pregnancy. Buffy looked up at Angel before answering.

"Six months, and exhausted if I might add," Buffy answered.

"I'll bet; not that you look bad, 'cause you look great," Gunn said quickly. Buffy smiled as she got up. Angel looked up at her as she got up.

"Where you going?" Angel asked. Buffy turned around and smiled at him. She was getting used to the extra attention she was getting from him.

"To get something to eat," She explained as she walked out of the room. Gunn watched her walk out of the room, then turned to Angel.

"Hey man. If I tell you something, you promise not to bite me?" Gunn asked. Angel looked at him for a second smiling, still thinking about Buffy.

"She looks _fine_ man. I mean, even if she is pregnant. You're one lucky vampire to have her," Gunn admitted. 

"Thanks. She is beautiful, isn't she?" he asked. Gunn nodded. "And I am lucky to have her; especially after all we've been through."

"I mean, she _is _your girl, right? -Even if the baby isn't?" Gunn asked. 

"Gunn, what are you talking about. The baby is mine," Angel told him. Gunn looked at him confused.

"But I thought vampires couldn't..." Gunn began.

"They can't, but I was human at the time," Angel explained.

"Oh, but since you're a vampire now is the baby one also?" Gunn asked.

"No. No, I don't think so; although Wesley stumbled upon a passage about the baby saying that he or she will inherit some sort of strengths or powers from Buffy and I," Angel explained.

"Gotcha," Gunn said beginning to understand. 

A few minutes later, Buffy came back into the room with a bowl of ice cream and sat back down on the couch. 

"Listen, I've gotta get going, but it was nice finally meeting the infamous Buffy," Gunn said to Buffy as he got up. Buffy smiled as she stood up. "I'll be back later though," he promised before he left.

"He seems nice," Buffy noted as she began to eat the ice cream.

"He is," Angel agreed. Cordelia watched the two of them for a few seconds before finally asking what she had wanted to know every since Buffy had come to L.A. almost a week ago.

"Are you two back together?" she asked curiously. Buffy and Angel looked at each other for a few minutes. "Because if you are, I just wanted to know if were going out of business or if we'll have to put together a baby room here," Cordelia said bluntly.

"Yeah…yeah, we are. We just aren't sure on where were going to live," Buffy explained honestly. All of a sudden, she felt the baby move. She took a deep breath and put a hand on her stomach for a second. 

"What?" Angel asked concerned as he sat up and leaned closer to her. Buffy quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was moving. Cordelia quickly got up and walked over to them worried.

"Buffy, are you ok?" she asked concerned. Angel looked at Buffy and smiled happily.

"I'm really going to be a father," Angel said in awe as he gazed down at her stomach. Buffy looked at Cordelia who still looked at her worriedly. She still couldn't get over how different Cordelia was from when she was in Sunnydale.

"The baby's kicking," Angel said as his hand still rested on stomach.

"Give me your hand," Buffy said as she placed Cordelia's hand on her stomach so that she could feel it as well. 

"Oh my god. I've never felt a baby kick before," Cordelia admitted as she knelt on the floor beside the couch. "Well, I felt movement and stuff when I was impregnated with that demon thingy, but it wasn't much. Mainly, I heard voices," she added. Buffy looked at Cordelia confused. "Long story," she said, still feeling her friend's baby moving for the first time. She looked up at Buffy.

"This is going to be so cool. You and Angel having a kid," Cordelia said as she finally stood up. "I just want you two to know that I'll always be available if you ever need a babysitter, or if you need someone to take he or she shopping," Cordelia assured them.

"Thanks Cordy, but that won't be for a while," Buffy said as she slowly got up. She looked at Angel. "But at least now we have a baby sitter when were out making L.A. safer," she pointed out. Angel laughed.


	7. ch7

****

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

"Where are you two going?" Cordelia asked a little while later as the two of them headed down the stairs into the main lobby and grabbed their coats.

"Cordy, would you mind handling things here for a few days?" Angel asked.

"Sure, but why?" She asked confused.

"Buffy and I have to go take care of some things back in Sunnydale. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few days," He explained.

"Alright," Cordelia said not exactly understanding, but when it came to Angel's requests she didn't usually ask questions.

"Thanks," Angel said as he and Buffy headed out the door into the night.

**__**

In Sunnydale...

As Angel pulled into Buffy's neighborhood, he felt kind of weird being back in Sunnydale. The last time he had been here, it was to help Buffy fight the Indian spirits. The two had a lot of history here. This was the town where they had first met, where they had first kissed, where they had first...

"Angel?" A voice asked from the side of him; bringing his focus back. He looked at Buffy as he put his hand on hers. "Are you alright?" She asked, as she looked at him concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. 

"You know, we can wait to tell my mom until tomorrow," Buffy assured him. Angel shook his head.

"We might as well get it over with," Angel told her before he opened his door.

"You're right," she agreed as she got out of the car. They walked up the walkway side by side. Buffy could since Angel's discomfort, so she gave Angel's hand a loving squeeze before she reached into her pocket with her other hand and searched for her key. Just as she located her key, the door opened in front of them.

"Hey mom, I was just..." Buffy began.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked before Buffy was able to finish. 

"Mom, would you just let us get in?" Buffy asked. Joyce moved out of the way as Buffy and Angel entered the house.

"I see you've finally told Angel about his child" Joyce noted as she closed the door. Buffy then led Angel into the living room. Buffy then sat down on the couch. Angel then carefully sat down beside her.

"I have, and we've decided to get back together," Buffy began. Joyce sighed. 

"I figured you two would, although I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Joyce explained. Buffy looked at Angel quickly before looking back towards her mother.

"Mom, I know you don't think it's a good idea, but we-" 

"Mrs. Summers, we've talked about all of the possibilities, and we've both agreed that it would be safer if Buffy moves in with me in L.A.," Angel explained taking over. He wasn't going to let Buffy go through something alone; again. 

"What?" Joyce asked surprised.

"Mom, I know you don't want me to leave, but at least in LA Angel's already got a place." 

"What's the problem with the two of you staying here if you two are going to get back together," Joyce asked quickly. 

"Mom, we can't all stay here. I mean, what are we going to do when the baby's born? It's going to get a little crowded in my room with the three of us sleeping in there," Buffy pointed out. 

"Buffy, I think you should stay close by. I mean what are you going to do about slaying after the baby's born? You'll be in L.A.," Joyce asked.

"Mom, we'll be alright," Buffy assured her. 

"This would have never happened if he had left when I told him to and never came back," Joyce said under her breath. Buffy looked at her mother shocked.

"How can you say that?" Buffy asked shocked as she got up. 

"Well it's true," Joyce answered. She then looked at Angel. "Didn't you leave so that she could have a normal life?" Joyce asked.

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed. Angel reached for her hand.

"No, Buffy, she's right," he told her as he looked at Joyce. "I did leave; because I love her so much and I wanted her to have a normal life. I didn't mean for this to happen, but obviously it did, and I can't take back what happened between Buffy and I, even if I wanted to," Angel explained. The room fell silent as she looked at the two. Buffy could almost swear she saw her mother's features soften.

"Come on, let's go," Buffy said as she grabbed Angel's hand and walked to the front door. She turned around quickly and looked at her mother. 

"We'll be by tomorrow night to pick up my stuff," Buffy explained before they left. 

Joyce watched as they got into the car, and left. She stood in the doorway for a few more minutes after they left before closing the door.

"I'm loosing her," Joyce said to herself as she climbed up the stairs into her room. 

****

* * *

Buffy looked over at Angel and noticed his facial expression seemed to have saddened. And she knew exactly why.

"Angel I'm so sorry for what my mom said," Buffy apologized.

"No Buffy, she was right to have said what she said. You _would _havebeen better off if I hadn't come back to protect you. Then there you wouldn't have followed me back," Angel said in a saddened voice.

"No Angel, if it wasn't for you backing me up, I could've been killed," she told him. Angel shook his head.

"Buffy, you deserve more. I mean, you had something good going on in your life," Angel explained as his voice lowered." Before I messed it up, again," Angel added. Buffy put her hand on his as she began to comfort him.

"Angel, you're still the only thing in my life that makes since to me. You didn't ruin anything. You made my life better; you gave me the best thing you could ever give me," Buffy told him honestly. 

"My mom will just have to get used to you and I again," Buffy told him. 

"I just can't help but think if you hadn't gotten pregnant, you'd be living a better life right now," Angel said as he looked over at her.

"I couldn't have gotten a better life than this. Angel, were back together, and in three months we'll have a baby in our life. What could be better than this?" she asked. Angel looked over at her again and smiled.

"I still can't believe were going to have a baby and he or she'll be here in only three more months," Angel said as he turned a corner. 

"I know, I can't believe it either. It just seems so unreal. In three months were going to be parents," Buffy admitted as she smiled at Angel; he then put a hand on her stomach and smiled at her. They drove that way in silence for a few minutes before Angel asked,

"Where are we going anyways?" Angel asked.

"To the dorm. It's Friday night. Willow and the gang are they're hanging out," Buffy explained.

"To the dorm it is, but where are we going to stay tonight?" Angel asked.

"Unless you have another place in mind, or you feel uncomfortable I'd say we should just crash there," she explained.

"Alright then, we'll sleep their tonight," Angel agreed as he headed for her dorm room. 

****

* * *

As Buffy opened the door, her friends greeted her with smiles and happy faces, except for Xander of coarse, who just looked surprised.

"Buffy you're back! - When'd you get back?" Willow asked as she shot up from the floor and hugged her.

"Hey Will," Buffy said as she hugged her friend back.

"Angel," Xander said as Angel walked in and shut the door. He looked over at Xander and couldn't help but grin. It had been a while since he'd last seen him, and back then, Xander despised him; not that he despise him any less now, Angel thought to himself. 

"Xander," he said, acknowledging him. 

"I see you brought dead-boy along with you," Xander noted purposely calling him that knowing Angel hated it.

"Could you not call me that," Angel asked hoping Xander would someday stop calling him that. He had been given that nickname a few years ago, after he had first met Buffy, but he was not able to shake it. Xander shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. Although I was thinking I should change it to 'Daddy dead-boy' or something to that effect. I haven't fully worked out a new name yet," Xander explained.

"Great," Angel said knowing Xander hadn't changed since he'd first met him four years ago. Although, he was not sure if he still liked Buffy or not. He stood there beside Buffy and watched her friends greet her happily as he held her overnight bag in one hand. 

"I can take that," Buffy said as she took her bag and tossed it onto her bed.

"So how have you guys been?" Buffy asked as she pulled Angel over to her bed with her and sat down.

"How have we been, how have you guys been?" Willow asked. "I mean the last time I saw you Angel, you were here protecting Buffy," Willow added. 

"Hey, is it true Cordy works for you?" Xander asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's working for me now," Angel confirmed.

"Wow. Cordy's working; imagine that. How can you _stand_ her?" Xander asked as he remembered how Cordy had been when she lived in Sunnydale.

"She's really changed. You wouldn't believe it," Angel explained. 

"It's true," Buffy said backing Angel up. She herself had been shocked on how different Cordy had become. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Willow quickly looked at Buffy, who was about to get up.

"It's ok, I'll get it," she said as she got up and walked over to the door. 

She then opened the door, only to find Parker Abrams on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Willow asked trying to sound polite.

"Is Buffy here?" he asked. Willow looked back over to Buffy, who was looking their direction with a curious expression.

"Um Buffy, it's for you," Willow said as she opened the door further so that Buffy could see who it was.

"Parker," Buffy said shocked as she shot up from the bed and over to the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pushed him out into the hall and shut the door after her.

"Who was that?" Angel asked curiously.

"Um, that was..." Willow began not sure if Buffy told him about Parker or not. 

"That was Parker. He and Buffy dated for a while in the beginning of the school year," Xander explained. Angel's gaze was still fixated on the door.

"So that's Parker. What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. 

"Why'd they break up?" Angel asked wanting to know. Buffy had never told him.

"Oh. Well, he used Buffy making her another bedded conquest before kicking her to the curb," Xander filled in. Willow glared at him. 

"Oh," he said plainly.

"But don't worry. I think the reason why Buffy slept with Parker was to try to prove to us that she was over you; in which she wasn't," Xander added quickly. 

"Why, are you jealous?" Xander asked curiously; his tone seemed to be challenging him.

"No. I was just curious," Angel explained. "Besides, Buffy had already told me about her and Parker. She just didn't tell me _why_ they broke up," he told them as his gaze quickly went back to the door.

****

* * *

Outside the room, Buffy looked at Parker angry and confused as she walked a little farther away from her room.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. Parker looked down at her stomach as she folded her hands over her chest.

"I just wanted to know if the baby was mine," Parker said. Buffy almost wanted to laugh at the thought of him being the father. "Cause we were careful that night; really careful. I made sure of it," he added quickly.

"You? What makes you think your the father?" she asked curiously.

"Well it's just the word on campus is that you got pregnant after we were together," Parker explained.

"Well, I'm not. It just so happens my boyfriend; the father of the baby; is just inside the other room," Buffy explained.

"Boy, you are fast aren't you?" Parker said grinning. 

"What?" Buffy asked shocked. 

"It didn't take you too long to find someone else now did it? Well, it's good that I'm not responsible for this, because that'd ruin my rep on campus," he said.

"What that you sleep with any girl you can get?" Buffy asked. She could feel her anger rising.

"Hey, be careful how you say it. It wasn't too long ago that you were the lucky girl," Parker reminded her.

"Get out, and don't come back," Buffy told him between clenched teeth. Parker looked at her and grinned.

"It was fun seeing you again, although you don't look so hot. You should go lie down or something," Parker shot back before he turned around and left. 

****

* * *

Buffy walked back into the dorm and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe how Parker had acted.

"Buffy are you alright?" Angel asked concerned as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, he was just a jerk," Buffy explained.

"Parker a jerk? What are the odds?" Xander asked sarcastically. Buffy looked over towards Willow and tried to smile.

"He said that everyone on campus thinks the baby's his," she explained. 

"That's crazy, you were only with Parker once!" Willow exclaimed. She then looked around the room and noticed everyone was looking at her. "I mean, he's just a big jerk person," Willow added, her voice lowered a few notches.

"I just can't believe he'd come here and ask me that," Buffy admitted as she walked back over to her bed. Angel walked over as well and sat down beside her. He then looked up at her.

"He's not though," Buffy assured him.

"I didn't say he was," Angel said. Anya began to stare at Angel as he and Buffy continued talking.

"So this is Angel. I never saw him close up, but I must say; he's sexy looking up close. No wonder Buffy's crazy over him," Anya sighed as she looked at Angel. 

"Ah, thanks," Angel said as he scratched his head embarrassed. Xander put his arm around her.

"Honey, Angel and I don't exactly have the chummiest track record between us," Xander explained.

"Don't worry, you're still like a Viking in bed," Anya assured him. Angel cough.

"Anya. Private moments...remember?" Xander asked sounding a little embarrassed. 

"Sorry, I was just saying-" Anya explained.

"So Buffy, what brings you two here?" Xander asked changing the conversation. 

"We came here to see everyone, and to crash here," Buffy explained. She looked at Angel who gave her a look. "And to pack my things," she added. 

"Buffy are those pesky hormones of yours that out of balance?" Xander asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Angel and talked about it, and I've decided to move to L.A. with him," Buffy explained. Willow looked at Angel then back at Buffy.

"But Buffy; what about slaying? I mean, I know you really can't anymore, but what about after the baby's born?' Xander asked reminding her about her sacred duty. 

"I also thought about that, and I've decided that once the baby's born I'll come by every weekend or week, or something and pick up the slack. I haven't quite figured out all the kinks yet," she admitted.

"Have you told Giles about this yet?" Willow asked. Although she'd miss her friend; she was happy for her. Buffy shook her head.

"Were going to stop by tomorrow. We've already told mom," she added.

"Oh boy, How'd that go?" Willow asked worriedly knowing how Joyce would most likely react.

"Not as well I hoped it would, but I think she'll cool down a little before we go over there tomorrow night," Buffy explained. 

"Wow, so that's it; Buffy's back with dead-boy," Xander noticed out loud. Willow shot him a stern look.

"But Buffy, what am I going to do without you?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled at her.

"Will, I'll only be two hours away. Besides, you can always call me," Buffy explained. 

"Ok. Who's up for a board game?" Oz asked as he walked over to the corner of the room, and walked back over with a hand full of board games.


	8. ch8

****

CHAPTER 8

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: This trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

The next day, Buffy decided it was a good idea to visit Giles before she left. If she didn't, she knew he'd be hurt. 

Giles had no children, and Buffy was the closest thing to a daughter he had and the feelings were mutual on Buffy's side. After Buffy's parents had divorced, and she and her mother had moved, Hank Summers had stopped seeing his daughter. Sometimes Buffy had a feeling he had to be reminded he had a daughter. 

Buffy and Angel sat on the small couch across from Giles, who was sitting in a chair. The three of them had been talking for a while, mainly catching up. It also gave Giles and Angel a chance to put the past behind them. The two of them hadn't really spoken much since Angel had reverted back into Angelus a year or so ago and killed Giles' girlfriend, Jenny Calender. 

"Do you know what the um, gender of the baby is yet?" Giles asked curiously. Buffy shook her head.

"No. The question came up on my last visit, but since Angel wasn't there I thought it wouldn't be fair If I knew before he did" Buffy explained. Angel looked at her and smiled.

"We should find out before the baby's born. In fact, we can do it before we leave," Angel suggested.

"Alright," Buffy said. 

"Yes, do let me know when you two find out," Giles requested. Buffy nodded.

"I promise," she said. 

****

* * *

Not too long after the sunset Angel and Buffy left Giles' house and headed for Buffy's house. She had wanted to drive, but Angel had told her that his car had gotten enough of a beating on the way to Giles' house. 

As Buffy and Angel walked up the walkway, she noticed her mother's car parked in the driveway. 

"Well, she's here, are you ready to go inside?" Buffy asked as she held Angel's hand.

"Buffy," Angel warned. "Be nice, she's your mother," he reminded her. 

"I know," she sighed as she opened the door. Joyce quickly came out from the kitchen to see who was there.

"Buffy-" Joyce began.

"Mom. We'll be here long enough to get a few things and we'll be gone," Buffy said as she began up the stairs.

"Buffy, wait," Joyce called out. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. It was wrong," she said as she looked at Angel, then back towards Buffy.

"It's been hard. It feels like I'm loosing my daughter," Joyce admitted. "And I know you love her, and will take care of her and the baby," Joyce added looking at Angel. Buffy stepped back down the stairs; her gaze never leaving her mothers face.

"Mom, you're not loosing me. You'll never loose me," Buffy assured her mother.

"I know, It just feels that way. I mean, you're going to be in L.A. when you give birth to my first grandchild," Joyce pointed out.

"I'm only going to be two hours away," Buffy reminded her. "Besides the minute I go into labor, you'll be the first person I call, I swear," Buffy promised. She then walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Listen, I've gotta go pack some stuff, but we can all sit down and talk when I get done," Buffy said before she started back up the stairs. Angel made a move to follow her up, but Joyce stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. 

"Of coarse," Angel said.

"Is there a chance we could start over?" Joyce asked. "I now realize just how much you are in love with my daughter, and since you're the father of my first and probably only grand child, I think it would be easier on everyone including Buffy if we agreed to get along for now on," Joyce explained.

"Alright, that sounds nice," Angel said. Joyce smiled at him.

"I know you'll take good care of her," Joyce added. "Now lets go help her pack."

****

* * *

The night before they left for LA, they decided to go to the hospital to find out what they were going to have. Giles had told them they should so that they would know what they were going to have, but deep down, Buffy knew Giles wanted to make sure she wasn't carrying something evil. 

Of coarse they had to make the appointment for sometime after sunset so that Angel could go. 

Buffy sat in the bed wearing one of those hospital gowns people were forced to wear when performing the tests they were here to have done. At first, Buffy had refused to wear the dress, but after telling her she had to for twenty minutes or so, Angel was finally able to convince her to put the gown on. Angel stood by her bed, holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as she sat up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you want the baby to be?" She asked curiously. Angel paused for a second then smiled at Buffy.

"It doesn't matter to me," he told Buffy. 

"You don't care?" She asked. Angel shook his head. Just then, the doctor came in with the nurse.

"Good evening Ms. Summers. I see your here for an ultrasound?" The doctor asked as he looked down at his clipboard. 

"Yeah," she told the doctor. The doctor looked back down at the clipboard.

"And your records say your six months along," The doctor read. Buffy nodded as she looked up at Angel.

"Ok then, this will only take a second," The doctor told them as he lifted up her shirt, and turned on the machine. The nurse the walked over to her, and squirted a clear liquid on Buffy's stomach.

"That stuff looks gross," Buffy told them. The doctor smiled as he typed in a few things on the machine, and set the machine up. Angel and Buffy both looked up onto the screen as an image of their baby came into view. Angel suddenly heard the sound of the baby's heartbeat and smiled.

"The baby has a heartbeat," Angel told Buffy happily, which told them their baby was human; and has a soul. The doctor looked at Angel confused.

"Of coarse the baby has a heartbeat. Why? Have you experienced complications recently?" The doctor asked Buffy. She quickly shook her head. The doctor looked at them for a second confused before returning his attention back to the monitor.

"Ah, here," The doctor said as he pushed a few more buttons. "It appears you two are going to have a healthy, baby boy," The doctor announced. Angel and Buffy smiled at the news. Angel leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. He then looked back up to the monitor. Angel smiles with the realization that fatherhood is right around the corner.

"I'm going to have a son," Angel said happily as he and Buffy both looked at the monitor, at their first sight of their son. 

**__**

Three Months Later

In LA...

Buffy and Angel slowly walked down the stairs with their two-week-old baby. The Gang was waiting downstairs anxiously to meet their new baby. 

Buffy had gone into labor some time in the afternoon, and by nightfall, she seemed ready to deliver. Soon after Giles and Joyce had arrived there, they ran into problems, and brought Buffy to the hospital. 

Her labor had been very hard, but she had done well. Buffy had to stay in the hospital for a few days while they gave her fluids, then she was under strict directions to stay in bed for a few days after she was released. 

Joyce and Giles had seen the baby the night he was born, but because it was a hard delivery they wouldn't allow any visitors for a few days.

Buffy's gaze wondered across the room as all of their friends waited to meet their new baby. She then looked back down at her new baby. He was a spitting image of both parents. The baby had a large patch of dark brown hair, which he had clearly gotten from Angel.

"I'd like everyone to meet Connor Alexander," Buffy announced introducing their friends to their new baby. Xander grinned at the sound of the name.

"Connor _Alexander, _huh?" Xander repeated. "I like it. It sounds tuff. Hey, how much did Buffy have to pay you to agree to that anyway?" Xander asked curiously. Angel laughed.

"She didn't have to pay me anything, it sounds good. It goes together nicely," Angel explained. 

"So how are you guys doing?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled. 

"This is different. I mean, I'm used to being up half the night battling things, but this is...different," Buffy admitted. "But he's good otherwise," Buffy added. 

"And how's the daddy?" Willow asked Angel. He smiled as he looked at the family he thought he'd never have. 

"Trying to keep mommy happy," he simply said. All of a sudden, Cordelia came running in with her arms full of stuffed animals.

"Ok, I'm here. I just got the message. I'm always the last to know!" Cordelia said trying to catch her breath as she dumped the stuffed animals on the front desk.

"Cordelia, how nice of you to join us. We were just having a nice, _touching _moment," Xander explained. Cordelia glared at him. 

"Oh boy, Xander's here. Mix in a few of those head-wrenching visions of mine and this is my best day ever," Cordelia said sarcastically as she walked over to Buffy and Angel. 

"Oh my god he's sooo cute! What's his name?" Cordelia asked.

"If you would've gotten here, oh say five minutes ago or so you would've already found out with the rest of us," Xander explained.

"Xander, go run around the hotel with a sword," Cordelia shot back as she returned her focus to the new baby. Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander and Cordelia's behavior.

"His name is Connor. Connor Alexander," Angel answered.

"Hi their Connor. I'm sorry you're middle name has to be shared with such an oober-loser," Cordelia cooed. 

"I've forgotten how annoying you are!" Xander shot back. Willow then jabbed him in his side to shut him up.

"Ow! Sorry," Xander apologized. 

"Oh yeah you two dated! I forgot all about that!" Anya exclaimed as it finally hit her. She remembered Cordelia from somewhere, but had forgotten where until just now.

"And it looks like you two are _currently_ going out. I feel so sorry for you. Wait! You're that vainy fairy thing that granted my wish and put us all in bizarro-land!" Cordelia said remembering Anya.

"Oh, I don't do that anymore. I'm fully mortal now," Anya explained. Cordelia nodded as her focus returned to the baby in from of her.

"Can I hold him?" Cordelia asked eagerly. 

"Sure," Buffy said. Angel began to get ancy, and held his hands out just in case something happened. Cordelia looked down at the sleeping baby, and she smiled. 

"He is so cute! I want one!" Cordelia admitted. Buffy sighed.

"No you don't. I mean, don't get me wrong; I love my son, it's just, they're _so much_ work, and they _never _sleep!" Buffy explained.

"Oh. Then I'll just borrow this cutie pie when he gets a little older and give him back to you guys when he gets cranky," Cordelia explained.

"Great. Thanks Cordy," Buffy said.

"Hey, I'm the aunt!" Willow informed her.

"And I'm like an uncle," Oz added quickly. 

"Yeah, well, I'm the babysitter when they're out fighting, or...what not," Cordelia informed everyone. 

"Well, I'm uncle Xander so there!" Xander fought back. 

"Hey there little guy. You're so adorable," Cordelia cooed to the baby. "Angel, he looks just like you," Cordelia observed. The baby began to squirm. 

"Ok. Remember when I said that when he got all cranky that I'd give him back? Well, here you go," Cordelia said as she handed the baby back to Buffy. Angel leaned over towards the baby and kissed the baby's forehead. All of a sudden, Gunn came running in. 

"Hey, is everyone...alright?" Gunn began before he noticed the small group of people he didn't know. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Gunn asked. "Hey, Buffy. I heard you had the baby. How you doing?" Gunn asked as he walked over to Buffy and Angel to see the baby.

"Were doing ok. Still adjusting to the whole 'parent' thing," Buffy admitted. 

"Oh, he's so cute. He looks just like you Angel. He's got your hair and nose," Gunn noted.

"Thanks, I've been getting that a lot today," Angel told him. Angel then remembered how Gunn ran in quickly.

"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked. 

"I thought there was. I tried to call, but all I got was the machine, so I figured something was up," Gunn explained.

"Oh, I pulled the plug out of the wall so that Buffy could get some rest, sorry," Angel explained.

"No problem," Gunn said. "So how old is the little tyke and what's his name?" Gunn asked.

"His name is Connor, and he was born four days ago," Buffy answered as she looked down at the baby; who was starting to squirm. 

"Here Angel, can you take him?" Buffy asked as she handed the baby to him.

"Of coarse. Hey there buddy," Angel said as Buffy placed their son in his hands. Gunn looked at Buffy before he gave her a hug.

"Congratulations," he told them. He then got his first good look at Buffy since the baby was born. "Boy, only four days ago? You sure look great," Gunn noted out loud.

"Thanks," Buffy answered. She and Gunn had gotten to know each other a little more after she moved in the motel a few months back. They had become good friends. Although, she was still getting used to seeing Cordy every day again. Buffy was still getting used to a lot of things like being back with Angel, and now starting a family with him. After he left her on her graduation day, she never thought she'd ever be able to be with him ever again, but the Powers That Be stepped in and changed that. 

They had granted Angel's wish and turned him back instead of erasing the day so that their child could exist.

"So were going to have a little baby here in the hotel now," Gunn noted. "Cool. Just don't expect me to change _any _diapers. Killing demons is my job, not tackling diapers," Gunn told them. Buffy laughed.

"I promise no diapers," She assured him. Gunn smiled.

"Alright. Well, now that I've seen the little guy, I gotta get going. Got stuff to get done before you make us come back to work," Gunn explained.

"If you need anything, just give me a ring. You know where I'll be," He added before he left. 

"Wow. He's cute too," Anya noted after Gunn left. Cordelia sighed as she grabbed her bag.

"I'd better head out too. I've got a date tonight, and I need to get ready," Cordelia explained as she walked over to Angel. 

"Bye Connor. I'll see you later," Cordelia promised as she said her good byes to Buffy and Angel.

"Come on Cor, don't scare the little guy like that," Xander teased. Cordelia turned around and shot him a glare before she left. Willow sighed out loud.

"So how often does your mother call?" Willow asked curiously. Buffy laughed.

"She calls like every night, and I think she's going to start to come over every weekend," Buffy explained.

"Oh boy," Willow laughed.

"She's so excited about the baby. I guess this whole grandma thing's really hitting her," Buffy explained. 

"It's still weird, seeing you two as parents," Oz noted. 

"It's weird actually being one," Buffy told them. "But I love it, Although I never thought I'd be able to have children since I'm the Slayer," She admitted. 

"Can I hold him?" Willow asked. Buffy knew that Willow had been dying to hold the baby. She smiled at her friend then at Angel; who was still holding the baby.

"Sure," Angel said as he walked over to Willow and carefully placed the stirring baby in her arms. Willow looked down in awe as she gazed at her best friend's baby.

"He's so adorable, aren't you Connor," Willow cooed to the baby. Connor squirmed a little before opening his eyes for a second and looking around.

"Oh my god, he's going to have your eyes Buffy," Willow told her in amazement. Buffy and Angel walked over to Willow quickly, and caught a glimpse of the baby's eye color.

"Angel she's right. Look, he has a little green in them," Buffy noted before the baby closed his eyes again. Angel put an arm around Buffy and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Buffy, did it hurt. I mean, giving birth to Connor?" Willow asked curiously. 

"You have no idea," Buffy told her.

"But she did great," Angel added. 

"Hey, can I hold Connor?" Xander asked. Willow smiled as she handed the baby over to Xander. Willow looked at Buffy, and hugged her. "After I'm done, do you want to hold him?" Xander asked Oz. Oz shook his head.

"I'm not too good with babies. They always end up crying whenever I hold them," Oz explained.

"Wow. This feels weird. You being thin again," Willow noted.

"Thank god," Buffy told her as she hugged Willow back. 

"Oh Buffy, I miss you so much. I wish you lived back in Sunnydale," Willow admitted.

"I know Will, I miss it there too, but I'm happy here," Buffy told her.

"I know, and I'm happy that you're happy,"

"Hey, Buffy. Uh, someone needs a diaper change; badly," Xander said as he handed Connor back to Buffy, who laughed. 

"I'll be right back. Do you guys wanna come with me?" Buffy asked Willow and Anya. 

"No thanks, I'll stay down here," Anya said as she hugged Xander's arm. Willow walked over to Buffy.

"But I'll come up with you," Willow told her. "Then you can tell me more about the baby, and what you've been up to here in L.A," Willow said as she and Buffy walked up the stairs. Angel turned back towards Anya and Xander.

"So, you two thinking about having kids?" Angel asked curiously as he sat down in the chair. Anya looked at Xander quickly and shook her head.

"No. I don't think I want little ones running around the apartment right now. They cost a lot of money to take care," Anya explained. Angel couldn't help but laugh.

"So what about you. I have to tell you; I never pictured you the father type," Oz admitted.

"I never thought I'd ever be one. Even before I was changed, I never gave it much thought," Angel told him. "But I love it. I love him so much already and he's only four days old. I mean, now that I have him and Buffy I couldn't picture my life without them," he admitted.

"So when does Angel Inc. open its doors again?" Xander asked curiously.

"I'm going to wait a little while longer, at least until Connor's a month old or so," Angel told him. A few minutes later, Buffy and Willow came back down the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Angel asked as he noticed Connor's absence.

"He's upstairs sleeping," Buffy explained.

"Their nursery is _so _cute, with all the little stuffed animals and everything," Willow told Oz, Xander and Anya.

"Hey guys, let's get out of here. I'm sure Buffy's tired," Willow suggested.

"It's alright," Buffy began.

"Willow's right. You two go and rest. Were still in town for another day or so," Xander told her.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"If you want. I mean, If you're up to it," Willow said. "Besides, I'm staying with you guys for a few more weeks, remember?" Willow had reminded them. Buffy had asked her to stay at the hotel with them for a while after the baby was born to help out. Willow had a break from school, and she couldn't think of any better way to spend it.

"To see you guys? I'm always up for it," she assured them. They then said their good byes and left. Buffy and Angel then took advantage of their quiet time and decided to snuggle up together on the couch.

****

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Buffy walked down the stairs early one morning holding a screaming Connor. Willow quickly ran into the room hearing the sound of the baby crying.

"Is they're anything I can do?" she asked. Buffy shook her head.

"I can't make him stop. I've been up with him all night long," Buffy confessed. 

"Maybe he's just got an upset tummy," Willow suggested. Buffy began to rock him, but it didn't seem to help. 

"I don't know. Maybe," Buffy said as she witched the crying newborn to her other arm. Angel then came into the room with a concerned expression on his face.

"Is he ok?" Angel asked as he held out his hands for his son. Buffy shook her head.

"I don't know. Angel, I don't know what's wrong with him," she admitted. Angel looked at her and noticed the black circles under her eyes. 

"I'll take care of him. Why don't you go up and get some rest," he told her. Buffy nodded. "If you think something's wrong, come up and get me," she told him before walking up the stairs. 

Willow remained downstairs to help Angel out. 

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" he asked the crying baby. He then tried to quiet the baby by making weird faces at him, but was failing horribly.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Angel asked. Willow shook her head.

"Buffy fed him before bringing him downstairs," Willow explained. Angel sighed in defeat as he tried to think of something else. 

Coming up with noting else, Angel realized there was one thing he hadn't tried. His face then turned vamp face. The baby looked up at him and immediately quieted down. Angel looked down at his now quieted son and smiled. Willow looked at Angel shocked.

"That's my little guy!" he said as he began to rock his son to sleep. 

"Angel!" Willow said playfully scolding him. Angel looked at her and changed his face back. 

"Sorry. I ran out of ideas," he explained. "But It looks like it worked," he observed. 

"Yeah, because he's probably scared half to death," Willow told him. As if on cue, Connor smiled, and both Willow and Angel caught it.

"My son? No," Angel said as he began to rock Connor in his arms. The baby then let out a giant yawn and began to settle down. Angel looked up at Willow and smiled. Willow rolled her eyes and left the room knowing Nagel had it all under control. 

****

* * *

An hour or so later, Angel heard the sound of glass breaking. He quickly ran out of his office into the lobby, only to discover a Phyllian Demon standing in the lobby.

"Willow!" Angel called out as he ran towards the demon. He knew the demon was there to try and kidnap Connor, and Willow had grown powerful enough to banish some of these demons with her powers. Willow then ran down the stairs, Buffy closely following. As soon as they reached the end of the stairs, Buffy instantly ran towards Angel's office where Connor was asleep while Willow ran over towards Angel. 

Angel watched as Willow's eyes turned black, and a ball of orange energy appeared in her opened hand. He then watched as she threw it at the demon, and it vanished. 

"You know, if I would've known this was included with 'helping' you guys out, then I would've demanded pay," Willow told them jokingly as Buffy ran out with the baby. 

"Is he ok?" Angel asked as he and Willow ran over towards the baby. 

"Yeah. I think so," she said as she continued to study the now fully awakened baby. "You know Angel, this has been the second attempt from the bad guys for taking our baby," Buffy reminded him.

"Buffy, we both knew after the baby was born, that this would happen," Angel told her.

"I know, but how are we supposed to save the world when were too busy trying to keep our month old son alive?" Buffy asked.


	9. ch9

****

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

****

In LA...

A Few Months Later

"Angel Investigations. We help the Hopeless," Cordelia said answering the phone.

"Oh hey Mrs. Summers. No. Buffy's out with Connor, but they should be back anytime. I'll tell her to call you back. Ok, bye," Cordelia said cheerfully as she hung up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Angel asked as he walked into the lobby

"Buffy's mom. She was just making her daily call," Cordelia explained. Angel smiled and nodded. Cordelia looked past Angel and noticed Wesley had his nose in a book.

"And what are you reading that's so fascinating?" Cordelia asked Wesley curiously. 

"Oh, just brushing up on my history," Wesley explained, not even looking up from his book. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Wes. You're an ex-Watcher, you really don't need to brush up on your history since your like a walking text book," Cordelia reminded him as she began towards Angel's office.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked. 

"I unlike you have work to do," Cordelia called out as she entered Angel's office and began tiding up the room. 

"Hey Angel, you still want me to clean those weapons?" Gunn asked as he joined the group with a sword in his hand.

"Ah, yeah. Could you?" Angel asked. Gunn nodded then noticed Buffy and Connor's absence. "Hey, wait. Where's Buffy and the baby?" Gunn asked curiously.

"She took Buffy and Connor out for a few hours. She should be back anytime," Angel explained before he headed upstairs. 

"Well, where's Cordy?" he asked curiously. Wesley pointed towards Angel's office.

"She's in the middle of a cleaning spree; watch it," Wesley warned. 

"Gotcha. I'll just go clean up the weapons," Gunn informed him as he walked towards the cabinet and fished out a key from his pocket and opened it up. "I still don't see why Angel put a lock on here," Gunn said as he pulled out an ax.

"Well I'm assuming it's so that Connor does not get into it and oh say, kill himself," Wesley explained. 

A few minutes later, Buffy walked into the door with a few bags in one hand, and Connor in the other.

"Hey, can someone give me a hand here?" Buffy called out as she kicked the door shut. Angel quickly got up from the couch and walked over to her and took the bags out of her hands. 

"I guess it's safe to say their home," Wesley noted.

"Wow Buffy, did you leave anything for any one else to buy at the store?" Cordelia asked. Buffy smiled.

"I couldn't help it. Everything was so cute," Buffy said happily as she shifted Connor to her other arm.

"Angel, a word of advice? don't give Buffy money anymore if you want it to last," Wesley said as he stood up. 

"I didn't buy that much," Buffy protested as she grabbed a few bags out of Angel's hand and began up the stairs with Connor and some of the items she had bought.

"I see you two have your hands full," Gunn noted as he walked over to Angel and noticed the two bags remaining on the floor.

"You have no idea," Angel replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But at least she's happy," Angel pointed out.

"True," Gunn agreed. A few minutes later, Buffy walked back down the stairs with Connor.

"Hey, did anyone call?" Buffy asked as she walked over to the group. Angel smiled at both Buffy and Connor. He hadn't seen them all morning, and it was good to see them. Buffy smiled and handed Connor over to his father.

"Oh yeah. Buffy you're mom called," Cordelia informed her. 

"What'd she want?" Buffy asked curiously. 

"She's just making her daily phone call," Cordelia explained. Buffy nodded as she plumped down on the couch beside Angel. Just then the phone rang.

"I've got it," Angel said as he got up.

"Angel Investigations," Angel said answering the phone. He answered it slightly different then Cordelia did. His face went serious after a moment's pause.

"Are you sure?" He asked whoever was on the other line. He then looked over at Buffy. "Were on our way," He promised before he hung up. Buffy looked at him for a second.

"Who was that?" She asked. Angel sighed.

"That was Giles. He said Faith woke up sometime last night, and has somehow escaped," Angel explained. Buffy looked at him shocked. Wesley then looked up from his book.

"Oh god. Faith's back," Buffy said as she got up. "We need to get there. I mean, the first thing she's gonna do is try to hurt me. _I_ put her in a coma," Buffy began worriedly. "She's going to go after my mother, Angel, we need to go," Buffy said worriedly. She then ran up the stairs, up into their room. Angel turned towards the group. 

"There's more. Giles said she clinically unstable, he said she's borderline psychotic, which means that she even more dangerous than she was before," Angel added. He didn't want Buffy to hear that. She'd be even more worried. He then looked in the direction where Buffy had run off to pack. 

"Oh god," Wesley said as he got up. "I'd better go with you," Wesley said.

"No. Buffy and I can handle this. I'd be better if you stayed here," Angel told him. "I'm going to go help Buffy pack," Angel told them as he headed up to their room.

"Wow. Psycho Slayer's awake," Cordelia said before she went back to work. 

****

* * *

Upstairs, Buffy was rushing around their room grabbing the things she needed and throwing them in a large bag. Angel walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Buffy slow down," he told her. She stopped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Angel, she's going to go after my mother and I'm not there to protect her," Buffy explained. "I, I've gotta get there," she told him desperately. Angel pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok. We'll get there. I'm sure she already knows," He assured her. Buffy then wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"You're right," she said as she took control of herself. She then looked over at Connor, who was fast asleep in his crib. "We can't take him with us," She told Angel.

"It's ok. We'll leave him here. He'll be safe here," he told her. Buffy nodded. She then walked back over to the bed. "Let's get going, huh," She said as they began packing.

"Buffy. We should probably wait until nightfall," Angel suggested. Buffy looked at him and sighed.

"Your right. I'll just finish packing now so we can go as soon as night falls," she told him.

****

* * *

As soon as the sunset, Buffy began to get ancy once more and made Angel get ready. A few minutes later, Angel headed down the stairs carrying bags. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put these in the car," Angel told her as he walked towards the door, leaving Buffy standing in the lobby; Connor in her arms.

"Cordy, we need you guys to stay here and watch Connor; keep him safe," Buffy said.

"Of coarse," Cordy said as Angel walked back into the lobby.

"Hey, you want me to go with, you know, for back up?" Gunn asked.

"No. We can handle it," Angel assured him. He walked over to Buffy, who's attention was completely on her son. "We need to go," Angel said softly. 

"Right," she said. "It's just…so hard to leave him." Buffy continued to look down at Connor. Finally she looked up as Cordelia walked over to her. 

"Keep his safe," Buffy said as she handed Connor over to Cordelia.

"I will," she assured them. Buffy softly rubbed the small baby's cheek with her finger. "I'll see you guys in a few days," she told them before finally heading out the door.


	10. ch10

****

CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

****

In Sunnydale...

"Alright, so here's the plan. We go straight to my house; see if my mother's alright, then check in with Giles and the gang." Buffy said as they entered Sunnydale. 

"Buffy it's ok, your mom's fine," Angel assured her as he headed for Revello Drive. 

"Mom are you home?" Buffy asked curiously as she entered her house. "Mom?" she called out again. Then all of a sudden, Joyce came down the stairs.

"Buffy? What a surprise. What are you doing here? And where's Connor?" she asked sounding concerned. Angel walked over towards the living room.

"We left Connor with the guys back in L.A." Buffy explained. "You alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Joey asked curiously. 

"You do know about Faith being out and on the loose, right?" Buffy asked checking.

"Yeah, but why should I be worried?" Joey asked. 

"Mom, don't you remember. _I _put her in that coma. She's going to be out searching for some way to pay me back for it," Buffy explained. "She's going to be coming after you," 

"Buffy, why would she come after _me_?" Joyce asked. 

"Cause she's crazy. I don't know. Look let's just get you over to Giles' house where you'll be safe, with Connor. He misses his grandma," she said as she walked towards her mother and softly grabbed her arm. 

"Well, well, well, It's been a while hasn't it, B?" A familiar voice said from the front door. Buffy quickly spun around. It took her a second to realize who it was as Faith stepped out of the darkness.

"Faith," she said sounding surprised. 

"Don't sound so surprised B. I knew Giles would call you and tell you that I got out," she told her as she took a step forward; then looked at Angel. "Although I must say. I thought you two would be over by now, but no. Here you are living the life you've always wanted. Your still with your man," she continued as she looked back towards Buffy. "And come to find out, you've even got a baby now, congratulation," Faith said bitterly. 

"Thanks," Angel said speaking up as he slowly walked over towards Buffy and her mother.

"And look who's stepped into the big daddy shoes now. I never pictured you the type to settle down. I always figured you to be a bad ass your whole life. Chicks dig that you know," she told him.

"Look Faith. I've got a lot to do. Can we please just get this over with?" Buffy asked getting annoyed.

"Chill out B. I'm not hittin' on your guy. I'm only teasin'," she explained. 

"Can we just get to me kicking your ass so I can get home," Buffy asked again. "It's late, and I'm tired," she added.

"Wait. You think I came here to fight you? Why would I do that B?" Faith asked sarcastically. "Oh wait. You put me in a coma cause your boy here needed the blood of a Slayer to survive. How'd that work out?" she asked coldly. Angel looked at Buffy then his gaze fell to the scar on her neck where he had bit her. He knew that she would always bare that scare on her neck from him. Angel felt angry at himself for doing that to her, even though she forced him to.

"Wait. Don't tell me. You drank your honey's blood to save your own ass. How convenient," Faith guessed looking at Angel. Buffy had heard enough. She walked over to Faith. 

"Come on, B. Hit me, just once," She egged her on. Buffy gave Faith what she was begging for and punched her in the jaw, causing her to stumble back further out the door.

"There's my girl," Faith said as she touched her split lip with her finger. "You know. I'd love to stay, but I've got a few things to do before I kick your ass," Faith explained.

"See you later," Faith said looking at Angel before she turned around and ran off. Buffy moved to run after her, but Angel stopped her.

"We still have to bring your mom to Giles' house. We'll catch her later on, I promise," he told her. She nodded.

"You're right. Come on mom. Let's go," she told her mother as they all headed to the car.

****

* * *

Later that night, Buffy decided to patrol down town for Faith, and to pick up the slack. She told Angel that she could handle it, but he insisted on going.

They walked down the empty streets hand in hand as they kept their eyes out for Faith or any vampires that were out.

"Do you remember that time you went out patrolling with me when the Gorch brothers were in town? We were supposed to be looking out for them, but we spent most of the night kissing?" she asked him remembering that night. It was a few days before her seventeenth birthday she remembered. Before they...

"Yeah, I do," Angel said as he smiled at her. Then a vampire jumped out from the shadows in front of them. Buffy instantly kicked it.

"Wow. Wait just a bloody minute. Do you always go around and kick people?" Spike asked. Buffy raised a brow.

"People?" she asked. Spike sighed.

"You know what I mean." Angel could sense something off about Spike, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Spike wasn't acting like his self; he was less…aggressive. 

"Spike, what are you up to?" Angel asked.

Spike looked at Angel. "Me? What makes you think I'm up to something?" Angel cocked his head.

"Comon Spike. I know you better than that; something's up; something your not telling us." 

"I don't know what your-" Before he could finish his sentence, Angel punched him in the jaw. In return, Spike quickly punched him back. He then all of a sudden screamed in pain as he clutched his head.

"Nothing, huh?" Buffy asked. 

"Bloody Hell, if you must know! Some military people caught me and placed this bloody chip in my head that causes 'extreme neurological pain' every time I try to hurt any living thing," Spike explained. Angel grinned.

"It sounds like you've been neutered," Angel pointed out smiling. "Well, at least you won't be able to hurt anyone," he noted.

"Yeah. It's bloody great," he said sarcastically before noticing Buffy was no longer pregnant.

"Hey, you're no longer knocked up," Spike noted. "Hey good for you. Where is the little bugger?" He asked looking around. Angel walked towards him.

"None of your business," Angel growled. Spike began to laugh.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. So how's the family life?" Spike asked. 

"You know. Why am I letting you yak on?" Angel asked as he walked towards Spike.

"Now wait a second. You're going to hit me again are you now you know I can't hit either of you back. Now that's not playing fair," Spike told them. Angel shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. Spike sighed in relief just as Angel turned back around and punched him once more in the jaw.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!" Spike asked. 

Angel shrugged his shoulders again. "Just because."

"Look. We have things to do, and as much as it would satisfy me to kick your ass, I'm afraid I have more _important_ things to do," she told him before she turned around. 

"You wouldn't be looking for that wanker Slayer, are you?" he asked quickly. Buffy spun around in surprise.  
"You've seen Faith?" Buffy asked quickly. 

"I don't see why I should tell you. Your great pouf here punching me out," he said as he wiped the blood from the split lip Angel had given him. Buffy raised her fist. "Alright! Alright! I saw her a few minutes ago in the Bronze dancing with a group of guys," he told them. "Had quite the little fan club going." Buffy looked at Angel before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, wait a one bloody minute! She's crazy. What are you going to do? Tie her up and try to reason with her again?" he asked. Buffy stopped in her tracks.

"I thought I'd try a more physical approach," Buffy said as she and Angel began to run towards the Bronze.

****

* * *

When they finally arrived to the Bronze, they found nothing in the alleyways, so they decided they'd look inside. Faith was sure to be in there.

"Come on," Buffy said as she tugged at Angel's shirt, and walked inside. They began to search around for Faith, when Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly spun around only to find Harmony standing there.

"Hey Buffy. I thought it was you," Harmony said as she smiled.

"Harmony. I thought you-" 

"Died on Graduation day?" she finished. She shook her head. "I've been going through a lot of changes though," she told her. "It's been a while since anyone's seen you here. Hey, is it true you left Sunnydale 'cause you got pregnant? 'Cause you look great," she asked. Buffy looked at Angel, then back at Harmony. 

"Yeah. I have a baby now. He's three months old," she told her.

"Congrats. Is tall, dark, and handsome here the father?" Harmony asked referring to Angel. Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah," she confirmed happily. "Angel, this is Harmony. Harmony, this is Angel," She said introducing them. 

"Oh yeah. I remember you from Graduation day!" Harmony said remembering. Buffy then saw Faith dancing with a few guys.

"Angel. We gotta go," she said as she motioned over to Faith. Angel looked over and saw her. 

"Sorry. We've gotta go," Buffy said as she and Angel began towards the crowd of men that had gathered around Faith. They decided to split up, and corner her so that no one would get hurt. Angel walked over towards Faith, as Buffy stayed further behind in case Faith decided to run.

All of a sudden, Faith noticed Angel walking towards her. She then decided to have a little fun with him. She knew that Angel was Buffy weak link. 

"Hey there good lookin'" Faith said as she walked over to him; still dancing.

"Faith. You need help," he told her; ignoring her erotic movements she made towards him. She then moved closer to him and put her hand around his neck, and began brushing against him. 

"Faith, I'm serious," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled it off of him.

"So am I. Let's go somewhere quiet?" she suggested. Angel shook his head.

"I know what you're up to. You can't keep doing this," he told her as he grabbed her wrist.

"The hell I can't," she said as she tried to yank her hand away.

"You're only making yourself worse," he told her as she yanked her hand away. 

"You want me. Come and get me big guy," she told him as she slowly made her way to the exit. Buffy ran over to him.

"What was that all about?" she asked. She had seen the whole thing.

"She's trying to lure us out. Let's just give her what she wants so that know one in here gets hurt while were trying to get her," he suggested.

"You're right," she said as they began for the door to follow Faith. 

****

* * *

Outside, Faith was waiting for them with a grin on her face as she leaned against a brick wall.

"For a minute there I thought you two were never going to come after me. Thought you two went off to screw or something," Faith said.

"Faith, listen to me. You need help. You have a problem," Buffy began calmly.

"No. The only problem I have is _you_. _You_ took eight months of my life away from me, B. While you got to live _your_ life and screw your honey here," she said motioning to Angel, "and have his kid; _I_ was lying in a hospital bed; in a coma!" Faith explained angrily as she walked over to them. "And in my book, that counts as a big reason for pay back, B," Faith continued. 

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Buffy asked. 

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Faith told her as she smiled. "What's your boy here going to do without the love of his life?" Faith asked coldly. "Guess we'll find out, now won't we?" 

"Buffy, look out!" Angel called out. Buffy quickly moved out of Faith's way. Faith quickly spun around.

"Nice job, B," she said before she kicked Buffy in the stomach. Buffy quickly recovered from the blow to her stomach and punched Faith.

"Thanks. While you were in the hospital, I was able to improve my fighting skills," she told her. The comment made Faith angry, and she then tried to punch Buffy, but missed.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you slowly," Faith promised. Buffy spun around and kicked her in the side.

"Is it me, or do you talk more while fighting?" she asked as she blocked a punch from Faith. 

"Is it me or has your boy gotten more sexier since the last time I saw him," Faith asked knowing she'd be able to push Buffy's buttons that way. She then whipped a long knife out as it began to rain. "I guess it's just been a while," she concluded. She looked at Buffy.

"Where do you want me to put it first?" she asked as the two Slayers began to circle one another.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want it anywhere. Although, it'd be kinda nice to see it in _you_," Buffy told her. 

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Faith told her.

"Yeah. You've said that several times already. It's funny though; your not doing anything," she told her. Faith then came running after her. Buffy tried to dodge the knife, but she missed and Faith sliced her along the side of her stomach

"Buffy!" Angel said as he ran over to her. He noticed the large blood stain forming on the side of her stomach. He quickly put his hand on her wound to try to stop the bleeding as Faith stood and smiled watching them. "Buffy, are you alright?" he asked. Buffy quickly nodded.

"Never mind me. Get Faith," she told him. Angel looked up, and noticed Faith was running towards them. He quickly got up and ran towards her. She instinctively threw a punch at him, but he was able to block it as he side swept her feet. She went down, but instantly shot back up. She then had the knife out again. Angel quickly kicked it out of her hand, and Faith walked closer towards him. 

"You don't know what evil is!" she told him as she threw him into a wall. She walked over to him, and pulled him up. 

"I'm bad!" she said as she punched him. He then realized what she was trying to do, and stopped fighting back; instead just trying to block her blows. 

"Come on, fight back!" she yelled at him as she continued to punch him. "I hate you!" she called out as she punched Angel in the chest. "Come on, kick my ass!" she hollered as she continued to fight him. "I'm bad! I'm bad! Kill me!" she told him.

"I know what you want," Angel began as Faith punched him in his jaw. He knew he had to make her stop, so he punched her back. "And I'm not going to do it," he told her as she got up and tried to take a swing at him. He continued to try to block her kicks and punches. 

"I'm not going to make it easy on you," he told her.

"I'm evil! I'm evil!" she shrieked as she began to pound on his chest as she broke down. "You bastard, kill me!" she yelled at him. He grabbed her hands to stop her as she began to slow down. "I'm bad. Angel, just please do it!" she pleaded with him. Buffy watched from behind as Faith pleaded with Angel to end her life of suffering.

"Please, please Angel, just do it!" she pleaded as she grabbed his shirt. Angel grabbed her as she sunk down to the ground and cried.

"Shh," he told her as he held her. "It's alright. It's ok. I'm right here," he assured her as she wept in his arms. Faith continued to sob in his arms in the alleyway.

"Shh," he said as he let her cry. Buffy stood there with a hand on her gash as she watched Angel try once more to get through to Faith. 


	11. ch11

****

CHAPTER 11

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story. And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

Angel was finally able to calm her then he and Buffy brought Faith back to the old mansion and let her sleep it off for the night. After Faith broke down in the alleyway, he realized Faith needed help.

"Faith, come on," he told her gently as the three of them walked into the old mansion where Angel had lived before he had moved to LA. It was a good thing he had left some old furniture in there that he didn't need, because they decided they had to stay there for the night. 

Buffy carefully walked over to a chair as Angel escorted Faith into a room with an old couch in it. 

Inside the room, Faith sat down on the old couch as Angel scrounged up a towel he had left there and handed it to her.

"It's ok," he assured her. Faith was shaking, and seemed almost back into her comatose state as she sat on the bed. Angel unfolded a towel he had found in the other room and placed it onto her shoulders.

"Rest here," he told her. She then lay down on the couch. She said nothing as she lay there with her eyes open.

"You rest here. I'll be in the next room if you need anything," he told her before he left the room. He then walked into the other room and grabbed some bandages as he began to bandage Buffy up.

"Angel, what are we going to do with her?" Buffy asked as she sat in a chair with her shirt pulled up while Angel began bandaging her wound. She was lucky that the knife hadn't cut any deeper or she would have needed stitches. She winced as Angel placed the gauze on her cut. He apologized.

"Buffy, I still think we need to get you to a hospital," Angel said as he finished up.

"Angel, I'll be fine. It isn't that deep," she told him as he knelt in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. "Don't worry about it," She told him.

"I want you to go to the hospital tomorrow anyways, just in case," he asked. Buffy nodded.

"Alright. But I'm only doing this for you," she told him. He smiled and bent down and kissed her bare stomach.

"Thank you," he told her before pulling her shirt back down.

"See. Good as new," she assured him. Her gaze then wandered towards the room Faith was sleeping.

"What are we going to do about Faith?" Buffy asked.

"I figure we try to get through to her," he explained.

"Angel, we tried that before. Remember how _that_ turned out?" Buffy reminded him 

"I know, but this time she wants it, and I think I can get through to her this time," he explained. Buffy sighed.

"I hope so. I mean, I no longer have contact with the Watcher's Council, so I can't just call them and have them get her. Not that they could handle her the first time," 

"No. Bringing them into this will only make things worse," he told her as he stood up. "We just need to talk to her. Help her out. She's unstable right now, and she needs a few days to sort all this out" he told her.

"What she needs is a free ticket to wacko land," Buffy told him. He gave her a look. 

"Buffy…" 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just not loving the idea of being away from Connor. Even if it's just for a night," Buffy explained.

"I know. It feels weird, not putting him to bed or hearing him cry," Angel admitted. They then fell silent as Angel thought of what to do next.

"We can take Faith back to L.A. with us. Take all the necessary precautions to make sure Connor's safe."

"Alright, fine," she said realizing it was a good idea. "But I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't like it here for one," Buffy said looking around as she felt a cold chill run through her as she realized they were standing in the room where she had sent Angel to Hell almost two years ago. Angel rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"I know the feeling," he admitted.

"And I also don't like the fact that were staying in a mansion with a crazy killer," she added.

"Buffy, I don't think she'll attack again. I think she's finally snapped; I mean, I think reality is finally hitting her," He explained.

"I hope something's hitting her, cause if reality isn't going to hit her anytime soon, then _I'll_ be forced to," Buffy threatened. Angel smiled at her. He could never get sick of her.


	12. ch12

****

CHAPTER 12

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

The next day, Buffy awoke to find Angel gone. Trying to stay calm, she quickly sat up. As she got up, she felt a sharp pain across her side and remembered her injury she had gotten last night from Faith. She carefully got up and began to look around for him.

"Angel?" she called out as she entered another room. The room remained silent. "Angel?" she called out again, getting more and more worried. Thousands of different horrible thoughts entered her mind to why Angel wasn't anywhere to be found. _Oh god, maybe Faith got up in the middle of the night and..._ She felt Goosebumps run up her arm as she felt a hand on her back. Buffy quickly spun around and jumped when she saw Angel behind her. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," Angel apologized.

"Oh god, Angel," Buffy said as she hugged him. "Where were you. I thought-"

"I killed him?" Faith finished. She shook her head. "Nope. He was just coming in to check up on me," Faith explained as she walked into the room. Buffy looked at her.

"Faith. Your up," she said as she let go of Angel, and stood beside him. 

"Good morning to you too, B," Faith said still standing in the hallway. 

"Yeah, well, when you get slashed in the ribs, and is forced to sleep on a very old; very uncomfortable couch, mornings tend to be bad," Buffy explained. 

"Yeah, about last night; sorry. I was a little-"

"Crazy?" Buffy finished. Faith nodded.

"Yeah. But Angel here's been talking to me all morning about the whole being good again thing," she explained. "Doesn't sound that...hard," Faith said making a face. "Just, impossible for me to do," she added. Buffy looked up at Angel.

"I'm going to Giles house, call Cordelia; see how Connor's doing, and see how he made it through the night," Buffy said. "I'll take the car," Buffy said as she held out her hand for the keys. Angel looked at her worriedly for a second.

"Angel give me the keys. I promise I won't wreck the car," she told him. He still didn't seem convinced. "Angel. I haven't seen Connor for almost twenty-four hours. I would like to go call Cordy and see how he's doing," Buffy explained more determinedly. Angel sighed as he pulled out the keys to his car and placed them in her hand.

"Please don't wreck it, and remind me to teach you how to drive when were not so busy," Angel told her. 

"I will. I'll see you later," she promised as she kissed him goodbye. She then looked at Faith as she walked off. 

"Wow, B's really got that whole 'mother thing' down, doesn't she?" Faith noted. 

"Yeah she does," Angel agreed. Faith nodded.

"How old is..." Faith trailed off, forgetting the baby's name.

"Connor. He's, um, three months old," Angel told her uneasily. He didn't know if it was safe to be talking about Connor with Faith, just in case she was faking. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to take your kid. I was just curious. I mean, it's not everyday a Slayer gives birth, and especially when the father of the child is a vampire, Angelus to be precise; Whom was once the Scourge of Europe. Now that's something to be proud of," she told him

"Faith, I'm not Angelus anymore. I haven't been him for a while now." 

"Right," Faith said as she walked into the kitchen. "You and Buffy seem happy," she noted. 

"Yeah. Were happy," he told her. Faith looked at him and smiled.

"But your Curse holds you two back from fully being happy," She guessed. Angel thought about her comment. It was true, the curse was still there, which sometimes made things hard for them. Hopefully someday they'd find a cure or spell for it; in the meantime, they'd just have to deal with the present. "But you two still get to live your lives together; happy; while I end up rotting," Faith said, bringing Angel back from his mid drifting.

"Faith, its going to be hard, but I promise I won't give up on you," he told her as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Faith looked up at him.

"Help me," she asked him. "Angel, I need help. I can't do this alone, and I don't wanna be like this anymore," she confessed.

"Yeah," he agreed. She smiled faintly, then focused on the box of doughnuts Angel had picked up before dawn. He hadn't wanted to leave Buffy alone in the mansion with Faith, but he knew they'd all be hungry when they woke up, and there was no food around.

"So, how does this work? This whole 'redemption thing'?" she asked before taking a bite of a doughnut. Angel sighed as he walked over to her.

"There's no real simple answer to that," he told her. "I won't lie to you and tell you it'll be easy, 'cause it won't be. Just because you've decided to change, doesn't mean the world's ready for you to," he explained. 

"The truth is, no matter how much you suffer, no matter how many good deeds you do, to try to make up for the past, you may never balance out the cosmic scale. The only thing I can promise you is that you'll probably be haunted, and maybe for the rest of your life," he finished explaining. 

"What about you? I mean, haven't you made amends?" she asked. Angel shook his head.

"I may never be able to make amends and to atone for all I've done in the past," he told her. "I may not be Angelus anymore, but the memories are still there. I still fight evil every day, and try to make amends for what I did. I only became a human that one time 'cause the Powers That Be needed another champion, so they had to make me human for it to happen," he began. Faith looked at him.

"Connor?" She asked. Angel nodded.

"Does B know about Connor?" She asked.

"Yeah she does. She wasn't exactly thrilled about Connor's destiny in the beginning, but I think she just realized no matter how much she resented it, it was meant to be," he told her. Angel decided to change the subject. "Look, Faith, I'm willing to help you, but you've gotta want to change. I'll keep Buffy away if it'll be easier, but you've gotta want to change," he told her.

"Oh god, B. How am I ever gonna make things right with her?" Faith asked remembering all she had done to Buffy while she was working with the Mayor in Sunnydale, and for what she had done to her last night.

"Faith, this isn't about Buffy," he told her. 

"All my life, there was only one person who tried to be my friend, went out of their way, when I had no right or reason to expect her to, and I betrayed her," she explained to him.

"Faith-"

"I mean last night. The things I said to her; how I must have hurt her. I can't just walk up to her and tell her that I'm sorry for slashing her in the side, and for saying such horrible things to her," Faith went on. "I want to make things right with her," she admitted.

"First you have to ask yourself if that's what you really want to do," Angel told her. Faith nodded.

"I really want to Angel. I mean, I owe it to her for all the things I put her through back in Sunnydale," she told him honestly.

"Alright. We can start there then," he told her. "But first, why don't you eat and get cleaned up while I go get her," he told her. She looked at him for a second.

"You will be here when I get back, right?" he asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be here," she told him. Angel looked at her for a second.

"I swear," she assured him. 

"Alright. I'll be right back with them," he said as he opened up a trap door on the floor.

"Angel wait. What makes you think she's going to want to bring Connor here with me here?" she asked. Angel smiled.

"I'll talk to her," he said before he jumped down. Faith waited until she was sure Angel was gone before she dropped to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't believe that she had let her life go so wrong.

****

* * *

By the time Angel arrived back with Buffy through a secret underground way; Faith had already taken a shower and eaten, and was now sitting on the couch. She quickly got up as she caught view of Buffy walk into the room. Faith quickly walked towards them.

"Buffy, I..." she began. Buffy looked at her backed up a littler, her defenses obviously up. Faith took a step back.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done," she finally said. 

"Oh, your sorry? Sorry for slashing me in my side last night? Sorry for trying to kill me and my friends back in Sunnydale, and last night? For trying to kill Angel with a poisonous dart back around Graduation?" Buffy said with a mix of hurt and Anger in her voice. She then walked towards Faith. 

"Yeah, for all the above," Faith said to her with a saddened expression. "I'm so sorry for all of the pain and the hurt I've caused you," she told her. Buffy looked at her.

"Buffy, come on," Angel said from behind her. Buffy's gaze kept locked onto Faith.

"I just want to make things right with you, B," Faith told her honestly. Buffy stopped herself from laughing out loud. She could tell Faith was serious.

"Faith, things between you and I may never be right again," Buffy began. "A lot has happened between us," she reminded her. "You've done things… I may never be able to trust you again," she finished. Faith looked back down to the ground. 

"But I'm willing to try and start over," Buffy said, surprising Faith. 

She looked up. "You really mean it B?" 

"Well, I'm not guaranteeing anything. It'll be a long time coming before I can ever completely trust you again, if ever," Buffy warned. 

" I know; I respect that." The room fell silent. Faith's gaze fell to buffy's side as she remembered slicing her side open just the night before. The lives she had taken then came back, haunting her once more.

"Faith, what is it, what 's wrong?" Angel asked noticing the change in her facial expression. She quickly ran her hand through her hair uneasily.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," she said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Buffy started to run, but the gash on her side forced her to stop and clutch her side. 

"Buffy, don't," he told her as he reached out with one hand to help her up. 

"We've gotta let Giles and the gang know that we've made a break through, then we need to go after her again. She may try to hurt herself Buffy; she's still emotionally unstable," he told her.

"You're right," she said as she lifted up her shirt and checked her wound and noticed it needed to be re-bandaged; Angel noticed it as well.

"Let's get you taken care of first," he told her as he motioned to a seat Buffy then sat down, as Angel pulled out some more bandages from a bag and knelt down in front of her. He then lifted up the side of her shirt. He couldn't help but to stare at her bare stomach. He then realized he was staring, and began to re-bandage her. 


	13. ch13

****

CHAPTER 13

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

After Angel finished bandaging Buffy up, the two hopped in the car drove in the car in silence as they kept their eyes alert for Faith. Angel looked over at Buffy and smiled despite being in the back seat with a blanket safely placed so that any small rays of sunlight would not burn him.

"Buffy, I wanted to thank you for what you did back in the mansion," he told her. 

"For doing something; I don't even know what I did; that made Faith run out," Buffy guessed. Angel grinned and shook his head.

"You know what I mean," he told her. "For putting things between you and Faith behind you. I'm proud of you," he told her as she stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, but look at where that got me. Even when I try to do something good, it back fires on me," she told him.

"Are you ok now?" he asked her. Buffy smiled. 

"Yeah. I'm ok," she told him. 

"I love you," he told her as the light turned green, and she began to drive.

"I love you two," she told him. Then all of a sudden, a police car sped by them with their lights on.

"Oh no," she said thinking Faith had caused trouble somewhere. "Hold on," she told him as she turned a sharp corner and followed the police car.

"Easy on the car!" Angel reminded her. Buffy just smiled.

A few minutes later, the police car pulled up in front of the police department.

"That's a little weird," Angel noted as they sat in the car and watched.

"What? A cop car pulling up at a police station, yeah that is weird," Buffy said sarcastically. 

"No, I mean, something must really be going on for them to have come here like that, so fast," Angel explained. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to go in and find out," Angel said as he reached for the door.

"Wait, what about Faith?" she asked. 

"We'll look for her after. I want to check this out first," he told her before he got out.

"Fine. Let's just make this quick. I don't know where she stands on the mental scale, and personally, I don't want to find out," she told him as she followed him in. 

Inside, the station was busy looking. The two looked around the station for a second to try to figure out why the police car had sped to the station a few minutes earlier. Their gazes stopped dead as they both saw Faith sitting in a chair beside an officer's desk. Angel quickly walked over more closely towards her when he heard her speak to the officer. 

"I'd like to make a confession," Faith told him. Angel looked at Buffy and ran towards her. 

"Faith no. Don't do it," he told her as he noticed her hands were cuffed already.

"Excuse me, but sir, who are you?" The officer asked. Angel ignored the officer.

"Faith, you don't know what your doing-" Angel began.

"Angel-" Faith began.

"If you confess, they'll lock you away," he told her.

"I know. Angel, this is what I have to do," she told him. Buffy walked over to Angel, looking at Faith.

"Angel," she told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"No, Buffy, if she turns herself in then she'll be sure to fall into the black hole were trying to get her out of," he told her. Faith looked at the officer. 

"Can I have a sec?" she asked. The officer looked at Buffy and Angel then back at Faith hesitantly. 

"Five minutes, and you stay right here," he told her as he sat down at his desk. Faith took a step towards Angel so that she could have a little more privacy.

"Angel have to do this. This is my punishment. I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll behave. Besides, I can still work on the redemption thing here," she told him. Angel looked at her. 

"But Faith-" Angel began.

"I'll be fine, really," she assured him. Angel looked at her and hugged her.

"I won't give up on you, you hear me," he told her as he hugged her. 

"I know, I know you won't," she told him. Angel pulled away, and Buffy walked over to her.

"You take care of yourself," Buffy told her. Faith smiled at her.

"You too B. Take care of your little boy; your family," she told her. 

"Yeah. Maybe when you get out we could train together or something," Buffy suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be nice," she said. The two stood there looking at each other. All of a sudden, the officer walked over, and stood behind Faith.

"Times up, and we need to fill out some paperwork," he told her as he motioned her to the chair.

"I can stay here with you if you'd like," Angel offered. Faith shook her head.

"No. You two go home. I'll be alright," she assured them. 

"Good luck Faith," Buffy told Faith before they left. 

****

* * *

"So were really letting her turn herself in?" Angel asked as he got into the car.

"You can't save everyone Angel," Buffy told him as she shut her door. Angel started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know. I just, I had a feeling I could really get through to her this time," Angel admitted. 

"Angel, you did," Buffy told him. "I have a feeling she's really on the path to redemption now. And she has you to thank for that," she added.

"I'm just worried she won't be able to handle all of this, and jail," 

"I have a feeling she'll do fine," she told them as they turned another corner.

"Hey, let's just go to the mansion," Buffy suggested. Angel looked over at her.

"Don't you want to get back to Connor?" he asked. Buffy shook her head. 

"I just wanna go back to the mansion," she told him. Angel looked back over at her and grinned.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"So that I can have you all to myself," she told him with a grin in her face. "Come on, we haven't had a night alone in like, forever," Buffy begged.

"You know we have to behave," Angel reminded her. Buffy looked at her with a pouty expression. 

"Spoil my fun," she told him in a child like voice. "Well, we could talk," Buffy suggested. 

"Why is it I can never say no to you?" he asked as he headed towards the mansion. Buffy smiled.

"Yay, I win!" she said happily. 

****

* * *

The next day, Joyce stopped by at around noon, to see how Buffy and Angel were. She hadn't seen either of them a whole lot, and wanted to stop by before they left, before heading of to work.

Buffy stirred at the sound of a knocking sound on the door. Angel quickly got up, and stumbled towards the door. He carefully opened it so that he would not be burned by the sunlight; he had just woken up and bright lights were a pain to him. 

"Joyce, come in," he said as he greeted her. Angel carefully shut the door once she was inside. Joyce looked at Angel and noticed he was standing there with his shirt off. He also looked as if he'd just woken up. 

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" she asked quickly as Buffy came out in an oversized shirt that went down to her knees. Angel smiled at the older woman.

"Hey mom," Buffy said as she yawned.

"Hi honey. How are you two doing?" Joey asked. 

"Were doing good. How 'bout you; how you doing?" Angel asked. 

"Oh you know, work; same ol' same ol'," she said. Angel smiled. Buffy started to stretch, but winced in pain; putting her hand over her bandaged wound. Joyce looked at her daughter concerned.

"Buffy, are you alright?" she asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah. I was hurt the other night fighting is all," she explained. 

"Faith?" Joyce guessed. Buffy nodded.

"Well, what'd she do to you?" she asked concerned.

"Mom. It's nothing," Buffy began as Joyce walked up to her and pulled her nightshirt up on the side and noticed the large bandages on her side.

"This doesn't look like nothing," she said as she let go of the shirt and looked up at Buffy. 

"That's what I told her, but you know her," Angel told her.

"Buffy. He's right. You should go to the hospital, it looks bad," her mother told her.

"Mom I'm fine. Besides, it's already starting to heal," she explained. 

"Alright, but Angel, I want you to keep an eye on that gash," she told Angel.

"Yes ma'am," he told her, smiling.

"I've gotta get going. I've got some extra work to do at the Gallery. There's some new artifacts coming in today," Joyce explained. "I hope you guys took care of whatever you needed to do with Faith," Joyce said.

"Yeah we did. She won't be a threat to anyone anymore," Buffy told her mother. 

"She's not-" Joyce began worriedly.

"Dead? No. She turned herself in," Buffy explained. Joyce nodded.

"Well, I've gotta get going," she reminded them.

"Thanks again," Angel called out before Joyce left. Buffy looked and Angel and smiled.

"what?" he asked.

"I fell asleep on you last night didn't I?" Buffy asked. Angel nodded.

"You did. But I didn't mind. I like to watch you sleep," Angel told her as he put his arms around her. He then tilted Buffy's chin up towards him and slowly lowered his head. 

"You know... we...should...really...get... back... home," Buffy told him in between kisses. 

"Let's go back tonight then," Angel suggested.

"I like that Idea," she told him as she hugged him happily. 


	14. ch14

****

CHAPTER 14

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did because I'd find a way to put Angel and Buffy back together; where they belong. You will also notice that I've snagged some lines from a few episodes on either _Buffy_ or _Angel_.

****

Summary: What if the Oracles had in fact restored Angel to his vampire state instead of taking back the day (In "I Will Remember You" on _Angel_) so that a prophesized miracle could occur?

****

Historical Note: This trilogy takes place between the fourth and fifth season of _Buffy_, and between the first and second season of _Angel_. You may also notice some of the later elements are from later seasons of either show. 

****

Author's note: this trilogy will go back and fourth between Sunnydale and L.A. More so in this first series. The second there isn't much crossover's going on, there may be a few though. I really tried to keep to both shows storylines as much as possible. Some events (The Glory bit in season 5 on Buffy for example) will be either pushed back or taken out in general. These events may have been important on the shows, but not in this story.

And Just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion, Darla was never resurrected in season 1 finale of Angel. So none of that Darla stuff ever happened. Yep, instead of Darla giving birth to Connor, Buffy will. As far as I can tell so far, the 'Connor' story line will remain the same. I'm still debating about the Cordy/Connor thing tho. Who else was going 'eww!' when that scene with Cordy and Connor in 'Apocalypse, Nowish' aired??!

****

Author's Note II: I just realized that in the last part, Buffy needed to go To Giles' to use the phone, yet I forgot Angel had a cell phone. My bad; but could you guys just play dumb and forget about that mistake? lol. It's greatly appreciated!! But he DOES have one now, k? Thanks soo much!

****

In LA...

A few hours after nightfall, Buffy and Angel packed their stuff into the car once more and headed back home. They had called everyone earlier and told them their plans to leave come nightfall. 

Angel and Buffy walked into the hotel and sighed.

"Oh, it's good to be home," Buffy said as Angel dropped their bags on the floor right where he was standing.

"I'm beat. How about we go up to bed," he suggested tiredly. Buffy frowned as she looked around the lobby worriedly.

"Where is everyone?" she asked quickly, wanting nothing more then to see her baby. Angel smiled, knowing she was anxious to see their son, as was he.

"Cordy called before we left; Connor's at her house," he explained.

"Oh," Buffy said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Buffy, he'll probably be here in the morning," he assured her. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Buffy nodded before they headed up the stairs.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get ready for bed. Angel lay there in bed holding Buffy as she began to drift off to sleep. He loved to lay awake and comb his fingers through her hair as he listened to her drift off to sleep.

"Angel," Buffy asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think Faith's doing alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. She'll make it through this," he told her. "Now go to sleep my love," he told her as he kissed her forehead. Not too long after Buffy had fallen asleep, Angel had dozed off himself.

****

* * *

The next day, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn came in for work at their usual times. They saw the bags on the floor, and knew Angel and Buffy had come back last night from Sunnydale. Cordelia was busying herself in the lobby; Connor sleeping in his playpen in the same room. Cordy was looking through some papers on the desk in the lobby when she heard Connor begin to squirm.

"Hey they're sweetie. Want aunt Cordy to hold you?" Cordelia asked as she bent down and lifted Connor out of his crib. "Yeah, you just want some attention, huh?" she cooed as she held Connor in her arms.

"Hey there's the little guy," Gunn said as he walked over to Cordy, and looked down at the happy baby. 

"Angel and Buffy back from Sunnydale yet?" he asked curiously.

"Yup. But their upstairs sleeping," she told him as she shifted Connor to her side and began to paw through the paperwork that still needed to be filed. 

"Do you think they're um..." Gunn trailed off.

"Please. We'd know if they were getting it on. With these walls, we'd probably be able to hear it for one. Two, Angel would come down here all evil again," she explained.

"It must be hard. For them to be together, and not be able to get _together,_" Gunn said.

"They have no choice. They have to. As hard as it may be, they still have to," Wesley explained as he entered the lobby from the other room. 

"I don't know if I'd be able to handle that. That's all I'm saying," Gunn said as the phone rang.

"Angel investigations. We help the hopeless," Cordelia said into the phone as she held Connor. "No, I'm sorry, but we don't take those kind of cases," she told whoever it was on the other line. "Thanks for calling. Sorry we couldn't help," she said before she hung up.

"Wow. Business has been pretty slow lately. Not a good sign," Gunn noted.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, Cordy, you obviously know you haven't had any visions in a while, and the phones have been slow, so I'm thinking something's up," Gunn explained.

"Well, don't jinx us Gunn. Just be happy we haven't had to fight any big bads'," Cordelia told him.

"I still think something's up," he told them. The three then went to work, and a few minutes later, Angel came down the stairs, shirtless.

"Connor?" he asked. Cordelia looked at him.

"Well, well, well, nice to see your finally up," she told him. Cordelia then noticed the fading bruises on Angel chest.

"By the looks of those bruises on your chest I'd take a guess and say either Buffy plays hard, or you two found Faith in Sunnydale," Cordelia guessed. Angel looked down at his chest and noticed the fading bruises Faith had left him.

"Yeah. We found her," he told her.

"And?" she asked.

"Yeah. How'd that go?" Gunn asked as he entered the room. Angel scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I think I was actually able to get through to her this time," Angel told them.

"Wow. I thought that was impossible," Cordy said.

"I thought so two," Angel admitted.

"So is Buffy as beat up as you are, or was she lucky?" Cordy asked.

"She's a little sore still. Faith pulled out a knife while they were fighting, and Buffy got slashed in the ribs," Angel told them.

"Oh my god. Is she alright?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah. She heals fast; slayer's heal fast," he reminded them. "I'm going to go upstairs. Are you sure you don't mind keeping an eye on Connor?" he asked.

"No problem. Go upstairs with Buffy. You know your dying to," she told him. He smiled.

"Thanks Cordy," he said before he started up the stairs. He quietly entered their room, and realized Buffy was still asleep. He carefully crawled back onto the bed and watched her sleep. Buffy then began to stir and a few minutes later, he watched her eyes flutter open and she smiled at the sight of Angel. 

"How long have you been awake, and watching me?" Buffy asked.

"Not too long, I-" he began. Buffy shot up.

"Where's Connor?" she asked quickly. 

"Relax. He's downstairs with Cordy, Wesley and Gunn," he told her. Buffy then plopped back down. 

"Wow. I haven't slept in this late since before he was born," Buffy told him.

"It is kind of nice," he agreed. Buffy looked at him with a serious expression.

"You know. I still sometimes think this is all a dream," Buffy confessed.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as he propped his head on his hand.

"I just can't believe were together again; That we have a _child_ together. Angel, all of this is more than I could have ever dreamed for. After you left for L.A. I thought my life was going to end, and then I went to L.A. and we shared that day together; that was when my life really began," she told him. He then bent his head down and kissed her. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down onto her and they continued to kiss. Angel could feel the temptation begin to rise inside of him, and he broke off their kiss.

"Buffy," he warned in a raspy voice. 

"I know. Your right," she said as she let go of Angel and slowly sat up. She sighed as she climbed out of bed in only a T-shirt. 

"I mean, I'm hardly able control myself anymore by just _looking_ at you," he said looking at her. Buffy turned around and smiled.

"Is that so?" she asked as she walked back over to him and sat down on his lap. Angel nodded.

"It is," he assured her before he kissed her. All of a sudden, Cordy walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, um, someone has had enough of the wacko's downstairs, and would like his mother, or father, or which ever one he likes to see in the morning. Here," Cordelia said as she handed Connor over to Buffy. 

"Hey sweetie. I don't blame you. It's kind of busy down there, isn't it?" she asked. She kissed the baby on the forehead. "I've missed you sooo much," she cooed as she took in the sight of him. Angel leaned over and rubbed Connor's hand.

"There's my little guy; hey," Angel said in a low voice. Connor got all excited from all the attention and began to kick and squirm.

"You know. We haven't had a family picture taken of us since Connor was like a month old. We should really have one taken soon," Buffy told Angel as she sat on Angel's lap with the baby.

"Buffy. We have all the time inn the world to take pictures," he told her. "But if you want, we could have Cordy or someone take one," he suggested.

"I love you Angel, I really do," she told him.

"I love you too," he told her as he hugged her. 

****

* * *

Later that night, Angel and Buffy were in his office laughing while Connor played with some toys on the floor when Gunn came in quickly.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but, um, Cordy just had a vision," Gunn told them. 

"What'd she see?" he asked quickly. 

"A large beastie downtown. Cordy saw him take two people. She said his plans were to possess them for some unknown reason," He explained.

"I'll be back," he said as he got up and headed out for the lobby; Buffy closely following. 

"I'm going with you," she told him as she handed Connor to Cordy. 

"Oh no. I'd love to watch Connor, but I have plans tonight," Cordelia told them.

"Same here," Gunn told them. Buffy looked at Wesley and smiled. 

"Wes, please," Buffy begged.

"Fine. I'll watch him," he told her. Cordelia smiled and handed the baby to Wesley.

"Great, thanks," Buffy said quickly. She bent down and kissed the baby. "Wes. The emergency numbers are on the fridge. He should be in bed by eight, oh, and-"

"Buffy, we'll be fine. Go," Wesley told her. Buffy smiled.

"Thanks again. Please be careful; there have been a lot of kidnap attempts on Connor lately," she reminded him as Angel tugged on her arm. 

"Now you be good for Uncle Wesley," Buffy cooed before heading out the door.

"Alright, I'm out of here," Cordelia announced as she grabbed her large handbag.

"Me too. Will you be alright?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah. I mean, do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Cordy asked.

"I'll be fine. Will you two just go if your going to," Wesley told them. Cordy looked at Gunn.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said as she hurried towards the door and left with Gunn following. Wesley looked down at the baby and sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight," Wesley told Connor. All of a sudden, Connor began to cry as if he noticed his parent's absence. Wesley sighed again; heavily.

"It's going to be a long night," he told himself. 

****

* * *

"What?" Angel asked as he noticed the uneasy expression Buffy had on her face as she looked down to the ground; beside the demon's large body. It had put up a pretty good fight before they were able to kill it, and free its prisoners. 

"Something's wrong. I can feel it," Buffy told him trying to figure out what she sensed. 

"What is it?" he asked concerned as he walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"We'd better get back. I have a bad feeling," she said in a worried voice.

"Alright," he told her as they began to run back. He knew she sensed something was wrong, and her senses weren't usually wrong. They had both learned to trust them.

As they ran up to the Hotel, Angel noticed the door was wide opened. He looked over at Buffy as her face turned to fear.

"Oh god," she said as she began to run towards the door. "Connor!" she yelled. Angel ran behind her as his stomach began to turn. He now also sensed something was wrong. He could smell the faintest trace of blood as they entered the lobby. He also realized there was a mess of broken furniture lying on the ground. _There was a struggle,_ he thought to himself as he himself began to panic.

"Wesley?" he called out, hoping Wesley would walk out with Connor in his arms and assure them nothing was wrong. He could tell Buffy was beginning to panic as she began to search the place.

"Wesley? Connor?" Buffy called out. Angel then heard a painful moaning noise come from his office as he quickly walked over to the noise. He discovered a very badly beaten Wesley lying on the floor. 

"Buffy, over here," he called out as he quickly rushed over to Wesley.

"Wes, are you ok?" he asked as he helped him sit up against the wall. Buffy then ran over to them.

"Oh god, Wes, where's Connor?" Buffy asked with pure fear in her voice as she knelt down beside him.

"They came...and took him. There were...so many. I...couldn't fight them," Wesley said in painful breaths. 

"Who? Who took Connor?" Angel asked quickly. _If something happens to Connor, I won't ever be able to forgive myself, _

"Vampires. They...they said they had...a plan for him, and nothing...could stop them," Wesley told them; his voice filled with pain. 

"Oh god. Angel, we need to find him!" Buffy said quickly as she got up. Angel got up and followed her.

"Wes, are you going to be alright?" he asked quickly.

"GO! Go get your son...before it's too late," Wesley told them. Angel turned around, but Buffy was already gone. 

Once outside, Angel was finally able to catch up her.

"Buffy, wait," he told her as he grabbed her arm. Buffy quickly whipped around with tears in her eyes.

"Angel, something evil has our son, and has plans for him; for my baby," Buffy said in a strained voice.

"I want him back," she told him.

"I know. Buffy, I want him back too," he said as they exchanged looks and began to run once more.

****

* * *

Buffy and Angel's tracking skills finally led them to an alleyway in back of an abandoned building where a group of vampires were circled around an opening portal. Buffy suddenly caught glimpse of Connor as a vampire began to walk towards a cloaked being.

"Angel," Buffy said in a hushed voice.

"I know," he told her as they listened to what they were saying.

"And this child is that from Angelus?" one of the figures asked as a demon handed him the small child.

"Yes," the rugged looking demon assured him. 

"That's it, I'm going in," Angel growled as his features changed into his demonic face. Angel stood up and slowly walked towards them with Buffy close behind.

"I believe you guys have something that's mine," Angel growled as he walked over to them

"Angelus," One of the vampires hissed as he turned around.

"And I like to have him back," Angel added.

"Angelus, nice of you to come by. Too bad you'll never see your son again," The figure that was holding Connor said. Angel growled.

"I'm thinking differently because I _am_ going to get my son back," he told them. The figure stepped into the light that was generated from the fire nearby.

"Holtz!" Angel gasped in shock. Holtz laughed. 

"Don't look so surprised to see me Angelus; you knew this day would come. I swore I'd get my revenge for what you and your vampire bitch did to me." Buffy looked at Angel confused, but Angel's gaze was locked on the man holding their son.

"I'm not the same person I was back then," Angel said.

"Yes, I've heard.; you've got a soul now," Holtz explained. He looked down at Connor, who was beginning to wake up from all the commotion. 

"My original plans were to destroy you and Darla," he began. "But then I was informed about your new life. I think this is much better."

"Holtz, give me back my son," Angel demanded.

"That's not going to happen Angelus, and you know it. I will make you pay for what you and Darla did to me!" Finally he looked over at Buffy, finally acknowledging her presence standing beside Angel.

"I was surprised however hearing you had killed Darla. Even more surprised finding out that your now with the slayer here," he said, motioning to Buffy.

"I'm assuming you're the mother."

"I want my son back," Buffy responded.

"So tuff, but you can't fool me. You're scared; scared that you may never see your child again," he told her. "Your right. You won't!" 

"That's it. I've had enough," Angel said as he charged at the vampires. Buffy followed as they both began to fight the vampires and the few demons present as well. Holtz just watched the two as they fought the vampires guarding him; fighting to get to Holtz.

"Fighting is useless. You cannot stop me!" he told them as he turned and walked towards the bright portal. 

"Angel!" Buffy screamed as he staked a vampire. Buffy watched in horror as Holtz walked into the mystical portal with Connor in his arms. Buffy ran towards him, shoving vampires aside as the portal shut before she was able to reach it.

"NO!!!" she screamed as she dropped to the ground where the portal had been only seconds ago. Angel walked over and dropped to his knees beside Buffy and put his arms around her as she broke down.

"It's ok," he said as he cradled her. "We'll get him back," he said as he felt tears begin to form in his own eyes as he held Buffy. He couldn't cry; he had to be strong for Buffy, although he couldn't help but feel a since of loss as he thought of never seeing his son again.

****

To Be Continued...

**_Check out the second part in this trilogy called 'Return' to find out what happens…_**


End file.
